SOB O CÉU DO DESERTO
by Isafics
Summary: ADAPTAÇÃO: Uma mulher sem passado teria o direito de sonhar com o futuro? Única sobrevivente de um ataque de índios ao trem em que viajava, Isabella Swam, de repente, vê-se só e desamparada. Sofrendo de amnésia, ela é encontrada e resgatada pelo sedutor Edward Cullen, que cuida dela de um jeito mais que especial. Mas como ela poderia ceder ao desejo sem saber o que se escondia e
1. Chapter 1

**PRÓLOGO**

O fogo estava por toda a parte e, para Isabella, era como se o calor das próprias chamas do inferno a envolvesse. Embora as roupas protegessem sua pele, o peso do algodão e do linho sobre o corpo parecia quase insustentável. Mesmo com os olhos abertos, via apenas o clarão vermelho das labaredas que consumiam a carroça, por isso piscou, na frenética tentativa de clarear a visão.

Um vulto estava parado perto dela. Um homem. Quase nu, segurando uma arma. Se esta seria sua última lembrança em vida, era certo que seria um prefácio do próprio inferno, já que não podia pensar em nada pior que dar seu último suspiro nas mãos de um monstro carregando uma machadinha.

Mesmo que esse não fosse o nome certo para a arma, ela pensou. O cérebro parecia estar funcionando lentamente, pois o homem que se agachou ao seu lado movia-se com vagar, uma das mãos erguendo a arma bem alto, a outra segurando-lhe os cabelos. Então ele hesitou, os olhos escuros avaliando os longos cachos dourados que tinha nas mãos. Ela ficou paralisada por um bom tempo, os olhares de ambos fixos um no outro.

A boca do homem se abriu deixando escapar um som gutural, uma palavra que soava como uma maldição. Ele lhe soltou os cabelos, levantou-se abruptamente e então ergueu Isabella, afastando-a das chamas. Como se não soubesse o que fazer, aproximou-se de um cavalo, sem desviar os olhos dela.

Isabella queria acordar, pois nada daquilo podia ser real, mas sentiu um grito de desespero assomar na garganta quando concluiu que estava realmente vivenciando aquele pesadelo. Uma outra voz pôde ser ouvida e o homem que a carregava respondeu ao chamado, gritando palavras ininteligíveis que ela em vão tentou compreender. Com um olhar de pena, ela pensou, ou de resignação, ele a colocou no chão. Isabella fechou os olhos.

Não queria testemunhar o golpe que lhe traria a própria morte, mesmo que uma pequena parte de sua consciência soubesse que ele a deixaria ali, viva. Com o rosto machucado, os olhos ardendo, ela se encolheu, temendo muito mais enfrentar a morte que encarar aquele homem. A madeira da carroça estalando, devorando a si mesma através do fogo, quebrava o silêncio. O som das vozes e da movimentação dos homens tinha cessado. Na verdade, era como se estivesse sozinha. Não havia mais gritos. Não havia mais a sensação de estar sendo observada por olhos que pareciam devorá-la.

Ela ergueu a mão, devagar, porque seus braços e ombros certamente estavam queimados, a dor que sentia era grande. Os dedos buscaram novamente a região dolorida perto da têmpora, e ela se encolheu ao sentir a ferida aberta latejar. Esfregando os olhos, que a fumaça e o fogo haviam deixado lacrimejantes, olhou para os dedos e não se enganou ao ver as manchas avermelhadas. Aquela substância luzidia era seu sangue.

Isabella respirava bem devagar, imaginando se as feridas eram fatais, mas, naquele instante, soube que sobreviveria. O pai havia dito que ela era forte o suficiente para sobreviver àquela viagem até uma nova terra onde a fortuna os aguardava. Forte o bastante para resistir ao calor e à estrada sulcada que levava ao Oeste. Em memória dele, do homem que a guiara até tão longe, que a amara e a protegera da melhor maneira possível, Isabella devia sobreviver e honrar a fé que fora depositada nela.

Mas ele não estava ali, não estava ao lado dela. Seu coração o chamava em vão, sussurrando-lhe o nome enquanto ela caía na inconsciência.

— Pai? — Com um soluço, ela murmurou novamente: — Onde você está, papai?


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO UM**

 **Kansas, julho de 1848**

— Veja isso! Ela não está morta, mas garanto que isso não vai demorar a acontecer.

Garrett Campbell, um experiente veterano na guerra contra os índios, inclinou-se para ver a jovem ferida que estava encolhida no chão. Sua exclamação revelava certo horror.

— O que descobriu? — Um segundo homem se aproximou a cavalo, margeando as cinzas ainda fumegantes da carroça que escondia a mulher de sua visão. O cavalo de Edward Cullen abria Caminho entre o lixo espalhado por metros em todas as direções, tudo completamente arruinado e inutilizado. Cada um daqueles objetos, que antes eram partes de um lar, havia sido destroçado por quem atacara a carroça. E a julgar pelos sinais que vira, os índios tinham chegado ao ponto de incendiar tudo, deixando uma verdadeira carnificina para trás. Ele concluiu que era um milagre a garota ter conseguido rastejar para longe da carroça e salvar-se do fogo. Talvez tivesse caído do cavalo e seus atacantes concluíram que não seria vantajoso levarem-na consigo, pois não viveria muito mais tempo. Garrett estava certo. Ela estava mais morta do que viva.

Edward desmontou rapidamente quando chegou perto da mulher, rezando para encontrar mais do que um mero sopro de vida naquele corpo ferido, embora soubesse que isso seria improvável. Contudo, socorrer vítimas e enterrar corpos encontrados numa situação como aquela era uma questão de honra para qualquer batedor.

Batedores de caravanas testemunhavam cenas horripilantes, e estavam habituados a enterrar corpos mutilados e ensanguentados nas planícies. Edward e Garrett estavam poucos quilômetros adiante da caravana que acompanhavam, fazendo reconhecimento da estrada para as mais de cinquenta carroças que os seguiam.

Teriam que desviar-se bastante dali, Edward pensou. Uma olhada naquela cena de devastação faria as mulheres se agarrarem a seus reJamestos, deixando-as preocupadas pelo resto da vida com o que aconteceria a eles no futuro.

Crianças perdidas eram recolhidas por aqueles que viviam naquela parte do país, homens que conheciam o quanto uma criança era valiosa, fosse branca ou índia. Inúmeras haviam desaparecido, sem jamais serem vistas novamente. E a caravana de Edward não seria alvo desses bandidos se pudesse evitar.

Ele se aGarrettlhou ao lado da jovem para endireitar seus braços e pernas, tentando deixá-la mais confortável apesar do chão duro. Não havia nenhuma área relvada por ali, só os vestígios de carroças gravados no chão pelos milhares de rodas que haviam passado por aquele lugar.

O leve arfar dos seios significava uma tentativa de respirar, por isso Edward se inclinou, colocando a mão junto às narinas dela, esperando sentir a respiração. Ela mexeu a mão ensanguentada e respirou, liberando o ar dos pulmões com um suspiro. Ele se inclinou mais, os ouvidos quase lhe tocando a boca, tentando compreender o que ela dizia. Era só um murmúrio, mas as palavras entrecortadas fizeram com que ele sentisse um calafrio.

— Não. Por favor, não.— Ela ficou muda e abriu os olhos azuis, arregalando-os de horror. — Não!

Era um grito apavorado e, sem pensar, Edward a calou com a mão antes que o som fosse carregado para além das colinas que os cercavam. Só Deus sabia quem poderia estar escondido naquelas redondezas, observando o pequeno drama que acontecia naquela área desabrigada.

O sol os aquecia, mas ainda não tinha a força que teria ao meio-dia. Mas em julho era de se esperar que o calor fosse intenso logo pela manhã, com o suor a acompanhá-lo diariamente desde St. Louis até os plácidos rios do Oregon.

— O que acha? — Garrett perguntou. — Está muito machucada?

— Não é tão grave quanto imaginei. Vamos levá-la conosco — Edward disse, em tom calmo. — Se ela morrer, não será porque ninguém se importou em removê-la daqui.

Edward ergueu a cabeça e viu como Garrett olhava para a garota, saJamesdo que seu companheiro tinha poucas esperanças de que ela fosse sobreviver.

— Eu a levarei em meu cavalo — Edward disse, erguendo o frágil corpo com facilidade. Ele era um homem grande, acostumado ao trabalho pesado, e seus músculos mal sentiram o peso daquela mulher. Os cabelos escuros caíam sobre seus olhos, então ele agitou a cabeça com impaciência.

— Segure-a por um minuto, Garrett — ele disse, entregando a mulher ao outro homem, acomodando-se sobre a sela. O grande capão permaneceu quieto, acostumado ao peso do homem que o cavalgava desde Independence, Missouri, até aquele ponto nas planícies do Kansas.

Garrett segurou a garota, entregando-a em seguida às mãos do homem que a levaria. Ela se ajustava bem em seu colo, Edward pensou, definitivamente mais mulher que menina, agora que tinha a chance de senti-la contra seu corpo. O cavalo se mexeu um pouco, avaliando o peso extra que teria que carregar, mas Edward o tranquilizou com um movimento dos Garrettlhos.

Então, segurando bem a mulher, ele cavalgou com seu capão pelos destroços, o olhar examinando as roupas abandonadas e a mobília deixada para trás pelos saqueadores. Talvez houvesse algo ali, algum pedacinho de passado que fosse importante para a mulher. Apenas uma tira de tecido entremeado com renda e metade de uma bota queimada chamaram sua atenção entre as cinzas.

Tinham feito tudo o que podiam, conseguindo resgatar apenas uma mulher; o resto do pequeno grupo estava desaparecido ou enterrado em covas rasas.

Impaciente por desperdiçar o próprio tempo, reconhecendo que não havia nada de valor ali, Edward virou o cavalo e contornou os restos de outras três carroças, seguindo para o leste, em direção à caravana cujo líder estaria esperando pela volta dos dois batedores.

Garrett cavalgava mais rápido, seu cavalo parecendo ansioso por deixar aquele lugar, seguindo na frente de Edward. Puxou o chapéu um pouco para baixo, observando as colinas enquanto seguiam a estrada feita pelas rodas de carroças através da pradaria, seu olhar alerta a qualquer movimento para que não fossem vitimados por um ataque antes que pudessem alcançar a relativa segurança da caravana.

A mão estava sobre a coronha da carabina enquanto cavalgava, pois era seu dever proteger Edward e a garota, embora Edward fosse bem hábil para usar a pistola mesmo que estivesse ocupado com a mulher em seus braços.

A mulher gemeu, as pálpebras se entreabrindo um pouco ao tentar reingressar no mundo dos vivos. Edward desejava ter um trapo molhado para limpar o sangue no rosto dela. O cantil ainda estava meio cheio e, com um movimento cuidadoso, Edward susteve a mulher em seu colo, puxou o lenço do pescoço e derramou água sobre ele.

Edward passou o pano com gentileza pela face e pela testa, onde uma ferida profunda e o sangue coagulado evidenciavam o golpe que ela sofrera. Era um milagre que seu escalpo não tivesse sido arrancado, já que ela possuía longos cabelos dourados, que teriam sido muito apreciados por qualquer guerreiro índio. Na verdade, não ter sido levada para o acampamento deles era outro mistério. A jovem teria sido um verdadeiro trofeu.

Ao redor do pescoço, os machucados atestavam a tentativa dos assaltantes em lhe arrancar o colar que usava. Preso a ele estava um simples anel de ouro, provavelmente uma aliança de casamento. Talvez fosse algum tipo de lembrança, talvez pertencesse a ela mesma. Mas se fosse dela estaria no dedo. Contudo, isso era um enigma sobre o qual pensaria depois.

O rosto era pequeno e harmonioso, o talho na testa e os machucados ao redor do olho lembretes da dor que lhe fora infligida. Mas nem isso, nem mesmo o corte no queixo, escondia a beleza natural daquela mulher. Ela abriu os olhos novamente, dessa vez focalizando o rosto de Edward, que lamentava pela dor de suas lembranças... o desespero no rosto dela era testemunha silenciosa do que sofrera.

— Está segura agora — ele disse baixinho. — Os índios se foram, e agora estamos indo para uma caravana que está ao leste.

― Como? — Ela parecia procurar pelas palavras, mas Edward a silenciou colocando um dedo sobre os lábios dela.

— Somos batedores de uma caravana, senhora. Parece que você foi atacada ontem. Encontramos sua carroça uma hora atrás.

— Sinto dor — ela sussurrou. — Não esperava... Pensei que morreria.

— Bem, imagino que seja uma mulher forte — Edward disse, mantendo-a bem junto ao peito. A vontade de proteger aquela mulher era muito forte, uma emoção possessiva e estranha com a qual não estava familiarizado.

— Obrigada.

Mal se podia discernir os sons, mas o sorriso que ela tentou esboçar falou mais que qualquer palavra. Os lábios da mulher estremeceram quando ela se recostou nele, virando ligeiramente a cabeça, revelando a outra face, também suja de sangue, que ainda fluía de um corte no alto da maçã do rosto.

Edward removeu a maior parte do sangue seco, notando que ela se encolhia enquanto ele passava cuidadosamente o lenço por seus olhos. Limpou também a maçã do rosto para ver o ferimento, que voltou a sangrar ao ser tocado. O corte não era grande, mas precisaria de alguns pontos, ele pensou, agradecido por haver um médico na caravana. Ele mesmo poderia costurá-lo, mas imaginar-se usando uma agulha naquela carne macia não o agradava. Auxiliaria o médico a fazer seu trabalho, oferecendo ajuda para examinar os ferimentos e, depois, para limpá-la.

Ela dormia agora, a respiração regular e os olhos escurecidos de exaustão. Edward guardou o lenço.

Mais à frente, viu a fumaça das fogueiras, onde o café-da-manhã estaria sendo preparado para as famílias acomodadas nas carroças. Ele e Garrett seriam cumprimentados por onde passassem, receberiam comida e seriam bem recebidos por qualquer um dos homens e mulheres que dependiam deles para a própria segurança.

Seu cavalo começou a trotar, como se a promessa de aveia o atraísse até o círculo de carroças. Edward tinha uma barrica de comida para sua montaria. Um homem que não cuidasse bem de seu cavalo era um verdadeiro idiota, era o que seu pai sempre dizia.

Isabella sentia o balanço ritmado do cavalo, apreciando o calor dos braços masculinos que a envolviam. Agora, reconhecendo o cheiro de bacon e o aroma marcante do café, teve certeza de que estava viva. Ela se mexeu, tentando sentar-se ereta, mas os braços que a amparavam a apertaram mais c a voz masculina se fez ouvir em seu ouvido, dessa vez com certa impaciência.

— Não quero que caia no chão, senhora, depois de todo o trabalho que tivemos para trazê-la viva até aqui.

Isabella abriu os olhos, apoiando a cabeça no ombro largo, avaliando os olhos escuros que agora já não pareciam tão estranhos. Era o homem que a erguera do chão. As mãos dele que haviam limpado seu rosto com um pano molhado, e seus braços a mantinham em segurança já havia... algumas horas, talvez?

O tempo parecia ter parado desde que os índios pintados cercaram a carroça. Ela fora puxada de seu assento, jogada no chão e espancada por dois homens que pareciam divididos entre arrancar-lhe as roupas e deixá-la inconsciente.

Obtiveram sucesso em uma das intenções, como sua cabeça comprovava, mas ainda estava vestida. Talvez tivessem encontrado algo que lhes pareceu mais atraente. Provavelmente as três mulheres em sua caravana, que seguiam para um saloon. Mesmo em uma viagem como aquela, estavam vestidas com cetim e rendas, amarrotadas e empoeiradas, mas os homens não pareciam se importar com isso.

Era provável que seus atacantes tivessem considerado as garotas do saloon uma visão mais atraente. Não ter sido despida de suas roupas era um bom sinal, pensou. Talvez tivessem decidido deixá-la para os abutres. A lembrança da machadinha apontada para sua cabeça a assombraria para sempre, mas agora sabia que estava a salvo. O homem que agora a amparava dissera isso e, por qualquer que fosse a razão, acreditava nele. Sabia que a voz áspera e o corpo forte creditavam confiança.

Mãos fortes a seguraram, erguendo-a do cavalo, e Isabella sentiu um espasmo de dor quando sua cabeça encontrou o ombro de um desconhecido.

— Cuidado — disse a voz familiar e rude. — Garanto que ela está com uma terrível dor de cabeça.

Pode apostar que sim. Aquelas palavras formaram seu último pensamento consciente antes que se entregasse às profundezas escuras novamente.

— O que acha, doutor? — Edward observava o médico examinar a garota, procurando por ossos quebrados, usando os dedos com gentileza para abrir os olhos dela. O vestido não era barreira para seus instrumentos. Utilizando um estetoscópio, ele ouviu o coração e os pulmões.

— Acho que sobreviverá — o dr. Forrest disse em tom rouco, como se sua garganta estivesse embargada com aquela visão. — Não sei como um homem pode tratar uma mulher dessa maneira. Às vezes tenho vergonha de meu próprio sexo quando vejo o resultado da brutalidade de algum homem.

— Duvido que os índios pensem assim — Edward disse. — Brancos, sejam homens ou mulheres, são sempre inimigos. Eles tratam todos da mesma forma. Exceto as mulheres que são levadas para serem escravas, ou esposas, se tiverem sorte. Não entendo por que deixaram essa para trás.

— Provavelmente imaginaram que ela não sobreviveria até chegar ao acampamento.

— Ela está assim tão mal? — Edward resistia à vontade de abraçar a garota, os dedos coçavam para tocar seus cabelos, a pele macia de seus braços. Não importava que estivessem machucados por mãos rudes. Ele a trouxera para a caravana, mantendo-a junto ao próprio corpo, e agora se sentia responsável por seu bem-estar. Estava plenamente consciente de que seus sentimentos tinham se transformado numa possessiva vontade de protegê-la de qualquer mal.

— Ela precisará de cuidados, alguém que a vigie durante a noite para que não arranque as bandagens.

— Ele colocou uma bandagem sobre o queixo, outra sobre a têmpora, tomando cuidado para não pressionar demais os ferimentos. Virando um pouco a cabeça dela, inspecionou o corte aberto na maçã do rosto, provavelmente feito pelo punho de um homem.

— Darei alguns pontos — o médico continuou — e pronto. Hamamélis é o que há de melhor para contusões. Será necessário aplicar a cada duas horas.

Ele buscou diretamente os olhos de Edward.

— Pretende cuidar dela? Ou ela ficará aos cuidados de uma das senhoras?

— Eu cuidarei dela — Edward respondeu sem hesitar. — Já lhe preparei uma Cama em minha carroça.

— Sabe que isso será motivo de falatório, não sabe? Dirão que não é decente que esteja cuidando de uma mulher.

Edward sorriu, mas a raiva iluminava seus olhos.

— Qualquer um que disser que estou me aproveitando de uma mulher nessas condições não será digno de merecer minha atenção.

— Creio que já está decidido quanto ao caso. — O médico se inclinou sobre a garota, com agulha e linha prontas. — Poderia segurá-la por um instante? — ele pediu a Edward. — Não quero que ela se mexa enquanto estiver suturando. É muito perto do olho.

Edward sentiu as mãos tremerem quando colocou-as nas laterais da cabeça da mulher, os dedos perdendo-se nas ondas e nos cachos dourados. Ela era quente ao toque, os cabelos tinham a textura da seda contra seus dedos calejados. Ela retesou o queixo quando o médico deu o primeiro ponto, e Edward viu quando os olhos azuis se arregalaram de dor. Olhos que carregavam inúmeras perguntas que ele se sentiu compelido a responder.

— Acalme-se, doçura. O doutor aqui está costurando um corte em seu rosto. Ele vai terminar num instante, só estou segurando você para que não se mexa e se machuque. Está me entendendo?

Ela piscou os olhos e ele assentiu.

— Você está em uma grande caravana agora, doçura, com umas cinquenta armas prontas para atirar caso alguém queira vir atrás de você. Isso faz com que se sinta mais segura?

Ela piscou novamente e encolheu-se, a boca tremendo quando a agulha penetrou sua carne mais uma vez.

— Ponha um pouco de uísque aqui — o médico disse, afastando a mão para que a potente bebida pudesse ser derramada. A boca de Edward se retesou ao atender o pedido, saJamesdo que a dor que o álcool provocaria ao tocar a carne viva seria a pior parte da sutura. A garota gritou e Edward foi rápido em segurá-la novamente, permitindo que o médico terminasse seu trabalho. As lágrimas corriam dos olhos dela, formando duas trilhas que se perdiam entre os abundantes cachos de cabelo. Edward apenas observava, cerrando os dentes, o coração condoído de pena.

Em poucos minutos, o dr. Forrest enfaixou o corte, que havia recebido cinco pontos. Ele se dirigiu a Edward:

— Sugiro que ela se alimente, Edward. Seria bom se ela comesse um pedaço de pão ou um pouco de mingau antes de dormir novamente.

— Acha que ela dormirá agora? — Sua voz indicava dúvida ao erguer a garota e seguir para sua carroça. Olhou para ela, tentando sorrir de maneira tranquilizadora. — Está com fome, doçura?

Os lábios formaram uma negativa e então ela fechou os olhos.

— Que tal um biscoito? — ele insistiu. — A sra. Perry faz uns biscoitos muito bons. Talvez ainda restem alguns do desjejum. Aposto que ainda estão quentinhos, doçura.

Ele rumou para a carroça dos Perry, onde Dora Perry sorriu ao vê-lo se aproximar.

— Esteve bem ocupado, não é mesmo, Edward? Para onde a está levando? Se quiser deixá-la comigo, cuidarei dela.

— Obrigado, senhora — Edward disse brevemente. — Prefiro ficar de olho nela eu mesmo. Acho que me sinto responsável pela moça agora.

— Trarei café e biscoitos — Dora disse amavelmente. — E ainda tenho geléia para acompanhar.

— Fico agradecido, senhora — Edward respondeu. — Essa mocinha não quer comer agora, mas aposto que estará faminta ao acordar.

— Bem, prepararei um caldeirão de cozido para o almoço. Apareça para pegar um pouco para vocês dois — Dora disse. — Irá ajudá-la a se recuperar, pelo menos em parte. — Seu olhar se fixou no rosto da garota e depois passeou pelo corpo, detendo-se no vestido rasgado e nos braços cobertos de lesões.

— Talvez tenha razão — Edward disse. — Estarei esperando pelo café, senhora.

— Não vai demorar.

Dora se apressou em encher dois copos com café e embrulhar alguns biscoitos em um pano de prato antes de seguir para a carroça de Edward. Ele havia subido e acomodado a garota em seu acolchoado de plumas quando viu Dora se aproximando com as mãos cheias.

— Ela ficará dormindo aqui atrás enquanto você dirige? — Ela olhou pela cobertura branca da carroça para a garota enrolada em uma leve colcha.

— Ela não me atrapalhará em nada — Edward respondeu prontamente, os olhos se estreitando como se desafiassem a mulher a sugerir que havia algo de errado nisso. Uma forte sensação de posse em relação à garota o cegou quando seus planos foram questionados por Dora.

Dora recuou, o rosto fortemente corado.

— Não quis insinuar nada, sr. Cullen. Só estava pensando que ela talvez precise de alguém que a acompanhe, talvez outra mulher. — Seus olhos indicavam que o considerava inadequado para cuidar daquela jovem.

— Ela ficará bem. Eu a trouxe para a caravana. Eu cuidarei dela. Se precisar de ajuda, Garrett Edwardpbell ficará feliz em me dar uma mão.

— Bem, eu só queria dizer que isso não me parece apropriado — Dora retrucou, baixando as sobrancelhas ao dirigir um olhar reprovador a Edward. — Afinal, ela é uma mulher.

— Eu já havia notado isso — Edward disse com um sorriso, o que certamente deixaria Dora irritada. Ele tinha razão, pois Dora foi direto para a carroça onde o líder da caravana estava.

— Aposto que ele vai ficar de ouvidos cheios — Edward murmurou consigo mesmo. Passou os olhos pela parelha de bois que conduzia, notando que a canga não estava no lugar certo. Não poderia prosseguir viagem assim. Ele saltou da carroça e se aproximou da parelha, esfregando o focinho de cada um e falando suavemente com eles. Enquanto falava, endireitou a canga, separou os arreios e verificou como estavam os animais.

Havia dois baldes de água na carroça, e Edward os levou para que os animais bebessem o quanto quisessem. Tinham ficado a noite inteira aproveitando a grama da Edwardpina, portanto comida não era problema. Ele pendurou os baldes vazios embaixo da carroça, esperando encontrar alguma fonte de água durante o dia, ou talvez à noite.

Ele nunca viajara com a própria carroça antes, mas esse trabalho de batedor talvez fosse o último. A terra que comprara, da qual possuía a escritura, já não estava tão longe. Ele trouxera suprimentos e víveres para erguer uma casa caso decidisse fixar residência depois daquela viagem, deixando seus dias de batedor para trás.

Ele seguia na segunda carroça da caravana; Garrett estava acompanhando uma família que seguia no fim da longa fila. A carroça de Edward continha apenas o essencial: roupas, um barril de aveia para o cavalo, uma grande meda de feno e um sortimento de itens de que ele precisaria para estabelecer sua casa. Uma casa que há muito desejava, a própria terra. Ele deixou que os olhos se deleitassem com a garota que cuidava. Se ela desejasse, ficaria satisfeito em lhe construir um lar, um refugio que ambos poderiam compartilhar.

A menos que estivesse errado, veriam as montanhas já na manhã seguinte, o que significaria o fim das pradarias verdejantes.

Ele não tinha visto nada que prometesse a existência de um córrego na incursão feita com Garrett antes do amanhecer. Mas eles apenas haviam se concentrado em rastrear os cavalos dos índios e seus cavaleiros, até encontrarem o pequeno grupo de carroças, queimadas e abandonadas.

Edward se acomodou rapidamente em seu assento e deu uma olhada no espaço abrigado atrás de si. Os olhos escuros notaram que o pano úmido que colocara na testa dela ainda estava no lugar. As bandagens não estavam manchadas de sangue, o que o deixou encorajado. Ela estava em seu acolchoado de plumas, mas como ele passava a maioria das noites dormindo debaixo da carroça, quase não o usava, por isso estava feliz por oferecer um pouco de conforto à garota. Ela estava na mesma posição em que a colocara, os cabelos espalhados pelo travesseiro, então Edward se permitiu admirá-la por um momento. Nunca se sentira tão atraído por uma mulher na vida. Não era apenas o aspecto físico que o interessava, embora muito pudesse se dizer dos cabelos que brilhavam feito o sol e dos olhos tão azuis quanto o céu de verão. Ele pressentia muito mais: coragem e vontade de viver. Pois ela sobreviveria, não importava que Garrett tivesse poucas esperanças, e apesar das crueldades que lhe foram infligidas. Ela sobreviveria, pois Edward se esforçaria para que isso acontecesse.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

A Cama na qual estava deitada se movia. Isabella se mexeu um pouco, ouvindo um gemido involuntário escapar dos próprios lábios, e abriu os olhos. A luz era fraca, a lona esticada acima dela filtrava a luz do sol, e ela logo reconheceu o balanço característico de uma carroça seguindo seu Caminho em ritmo lento.

— Deve ter sido um sonho, um pesadelo — ela sussurrou para si mesma. Contudo, sua mente não reconhecia os objetos, roupas e equipamentos que estavam ao seu redor, nem a Cama onde estava deitada.

— Está acordada?

A voz do homem era profunda. Olhos escuros e questionadores se voltaram do assento à frente da carroça e buscaram por ela.

— Sua cabeça está melhor?

Ela ergueu a mão para a bandagem que fora colocada em sua testa e mexeu a cabeça, bem de leve, mas uma forte pontada de dor pareceu atravessar sua cabeça.

— Sinto dor. — Era difícil pronunciar as palavras. Estava surpresa com o quanto sua voz soava fraca.

— Imagino que sim, doçura. — Ele contraiu os lábios. Isabella percebeu que a atenção dele se desviou para seu corpo e então para sua cabeça novamente. Os olhos eram escuros, quase pretos. Ao menos era o que parecia, pois a fraca luz do interior da carroça não ajudava muito sua visão. Os cabelos, tão escuros quanto os olhos, tocavam o colarinho, cobrindo-o, na verdade. Espessos e ondulados, os cabelos pareciam brilhantes ao sol que iluminava a frente da carroça, fazendo com que ela piscasse por causa da intensa claridade.

Isabella respirou fundo, com uma sensação de proteção, mesmo que a razão para isso fosse um enigma. Não sabia o nome do homem, nem conhecia as circunstâncias de estar em sua carroça, mas uma aura de segurança a envolvia e ele parecia ser o motivo disso. Lembrava vagamente de braços fortes a ampará-la, daquela voz rude e profunda a tranquilizá-la, e então dos movimentos gentis ao ser acomodada na carroça. A menos que estivesse enganada, estava em um acolchoado de plumas, com um travesseiro sob a cabeça. A fronha cheirava a ar fresco e sabão. Ela inalava aquele perfume familiar, ciente do lugar dele em sua memória.

— Quer me dizer seu nome? — o homem perguntou. — Ou devo chamá-la apenas de doçura?

— Isabella. — Ela pronunciava as sílabas com cuidado, para que o esforço para falar não fizesse a cabeça latejar.

— Tem um sobrenome? — ele perguntou calmamente.

— Claro que sim — ela respondeu imediatamente, então ficou muda ao perceber que não lembrava qual era. Tinha certeza do primeiro nome, Isabella, a lembrança de um homem a pronunciá-lo ainda era recente em sua mente. Fora isso, sua memória era uma pálida neblina que encobria o que havia mais além.

— Sou Edward Cullen — ele disse. — Pode me chamar de Edward, se quiser.

— Como eu... — Ela interrompeu a pergunta ao rever um rosto cruel em sua mente. Uma machadinha erguida no ar, o forte cheiro de cavalos e sangue, a certeza de que a morte a aguardava.

Ela estremeceu e sentiu as lágrimas correrem pelo rosto.

— Ele ia arrancar meu escalpo — ela sussurrou. — Não sei por que não o fez.

— Agradeça por ele ter mudado de ideia — Edward comentou. — Os outros guerreiros deviam estar partindo e ele não quis ser deixado para trás. O que me surpreende é que não a tenha levado consigo. Os índios apreciam cabelos louros, seja para adornar as tendas ou os cintos.

Ela estremeceu ao ouvir aquilo, sentindo mais lágrimas quentes marejarem os olhos e escorrerem por suas faces.

Edward amarrou as rédeas a uma estaca ao seu lado, deixando que a carroça mantivesse a marcha. Virando-se, tocou-lhe a cabeça.

— Sua cabeça doerá ainda mais se chorar — ele murmurou. — Aposto que é como se estivesse receJamesdo marretadas.

Ela assentiu com certa relutância, sentindo a bandagem da maçã do rosto agarrada ao travesseiro.

— Estou muito machucada? — Sentia que estava inteira, aparentemente nenhum osso quebrado, mas as bandagens no rosto pareciam um problema. Estava certa que devia estar com muitos cortes.

— Você sobreviverá — Edward disse, a voz amena, como se lembrasse de onde ela viera. — Está com alguns cortes e muitas lesões, mas estará melhor em poucos dias. Mas não posso dizer o mesmo do resto de seu grupo. — Ele baixou a voz, assumindo um tom preocupado. — Você estava com sua família?

Ela sentiu um grande vazio onde deveria estar uma rica fonte de imagens em sua mente. Apenas a lembrança de alguém chamando seu nome ultrapassava-lhe a neblina da memória. Ela pronunciou apenas uma palavra, encolhendo-se feito criança.

— Papai.

Edward observou as lágrimas se renovarem em seus olhos.

— Estava com seu pai? — Ela havia parado de chorar, mas agora parecia prestes a se afogar em lágrimas, o pranto e os soluços eram mais do que Edward poderia suportar.

Ele pulou do assento para a parte protegida da carroça, onde ela estava enroscada, o rosto enterrado no travesseiro. Ele foi cuidadoso ao erguê-la, colocando-a em seu colo ao sentar ao lado do acolchoado de plumas. Isabella continuava como em sua lembrança, macia e quente em seus braços, os cabelos compridos cascateando sobre ela mesma e sobre seu ombro.

Isabella se apoiou em Edward, esforçando-se com valentia para conter as lágrimas, murmurando um pedido de desculpas.

— Não se preocupe com isso — Edward disse. — Você tem todo o direito de chorar, mesmo que isso faça sua cabeça piorar. Você escapou de um ataque de índios. Perdeu todas as suas coisas com a carroça incendiada, e teve muita sorte por não ter queimado junto com ela.

Ele puxou um lenço limpo do bolso e secou-lhe os olhos, tomando cuidado com as bandagens. Isabella lhe tomou o lenço, endireitou o corpo e assoou o nariz, dobrando-o novamente para voltar a enxugar as lágrimas.

— Desculpe, Edward — ela disse baixinho. — Molhei toda sua Edwardisa e ainda usei seu lenço. Tenho lhe dado muito trabalho, não é mesmo?

Ele sorriu, apoiando o queixo na cabeça dela, sentindo o aroma do talco que ela usava.

— Sim, muito trabalho, é verdade. — Ele ergueu-lhe a cabeça e sorriu quando notou o quanto ela parecia desanimada. — Você tem sido o "trabalho" mais adorável que já encontrei. E agora está viajando em minha carroça. Srta. Isabella, eu sou o homem mais invejado de toda a caravana. Poderia desistir de minha ocupação como batedor e dedicar minha vida a fazê-la feliz.

— Está brincando — ela disse em tom sério, mas incapaz de não curvar os lábios.

— Sim, mas consegui fazê-la sorrir um pouco, não foi? — Ele enterrou a mão nos longos cabelos dourados, afastando-os de sua roupa, onde tinham se pendurado feito fios de seda. Tirando-os também do rosto de Isabella, murmurou: — Quer que eu lhe faça uma trança? Seu cabelo ficará muito emaranhado se não ajeitá-lo. — Ele sorria ao tocar os cachos ondulados, as narinas se dilatando, os olhos se estreitando ao sentir os cabelos sedosos contra sua pele.

— Se me conseguir um pente, posso cuidar disso eu mesma — ela disse, sentando-se ereta no colo dele, ciente de que o interesse solícito de Edward se transformara em algo perigosamente assustador. Não que a atitude dele a assustasse realmente, porém sua beleza masculina era uma tentação, algo que desconhecia, mas a que devia resistir. Ninguém nunca a segurara daquela maneira, nenhum homem tinha lhe acariciado os cabelos ou lhe enxugado as lágrimas. Mesmo que sua memória estivesse falhando, sabia que seus instintos de mulher teriam sentido familiaridade com aqueles gestos caso estivesse acostumada a recebê-los no passado.

Um homem exerce certa fascinação ao salvar a vida de alguém, ela pensou. E Edward Cullen havia feito isso por ela. Os cabelos escuros e o comportamento misterioso despertaram seus instintos femininos. A ânsia que sentia pela presença dele era assustadora. Mesmo assim, era uma sensação reconfortante, como se soubesse que ele queria apenas o melhor para ela, sentindo aqueles olhos escuros fixos nela e exaltando-se nos pensamentos que estes escondiam.

Edward se inclinou para o lado, remexendo em uma caixa e lhe apresentou um pente de osso, garantia de que resistiria ao emaranhado de seus cabelos.

— Obrigada — ela sussurrou, deslizando o pente pelas mechas laterais. Então, segurando os longos fios que caíam pelas costas até a cintura, Isabella os puxou por cima do ombro e começou a penteá-los. Mas vários nós se formavam, desafiando sua habilidade em domá-los, fazendo com que murmurasse sua frustração.

— Essa sempre foi a ruína da minha existência — ela disse. — Mas papai não permitia que eu os cortasse. — Ela ficou parada, como se escutasse uma voz. — Quase posso ouvi-lo dizendo...

A escuridão a preencheu.

— Não lembro como ele era — ela disse com um soluço. — Só sei que ele estava lá, comigo. E que gostava de meus cabelos longos.

— Concordo com seu pai, Isabella. Minha mãe costumava dizer que os cabelos são a glória de toda mulher. Nunca entendi o que ela queria dizer. Até agora.

Edward parou para considerar as próprias palavras.

— Quem mais a acompanhava? Seu marido, talvez?

Ela parecia alvoroçada com a pergunta.

— Marido? Acho que não. Eu me lembraria disso, não?

Ela parecia perdida em pensamentos.

— Tenho certeza de que me lembraria. — Ela estremeceu de encontro ao corpo dele, como se quisesse afastar aquele pensamento. — Meu cabelo — ela sussurrou, como se lembrasse da tarefa. — Preciso... — A voz morreu enquanto lidava rapidamente com a massa dourada, controlando-a e transformando-a em uma trança.

A trança estava torta, e obviamente menos atraente aos olhos de um homem, especialmente aos de Edward, caso sua opinião merecesse crédito.

— Eu os achava bonitos do jeito que estavam antes — ele disse, correndo a mão pela trança que atingia a cintura. Isabella ainda estava em seu colo quando a mão se deteve na cintura dela, fazendo com que Isabella arregalasse os olhos para ele.

Edward estava estranhamente quieto, os olhos escuros buscavam os dela, os dedos afagavam suas costas, bem abaixo da linha da cintura.

— O que está fazendo? — Isabella perguntou, saJamesdo que soava tola, mas incapaz de permitir-lhe os avanços sem qualquer protesto.

— Só estou apreciando você — ele disse, a boca mal se movendo ao falar. — Na verdade, desejo muito mostrar o quanto a admiro, senhora. Se ao menos me permitisse.

— Não tenho certeza do que você quer dizer — ela sussurrou, embora seus instintos negassem aquela afirmação. Sabia o que Edward insinuava, de alguma forma conhecia o olhar de um homem interessado em uma mulher. Cenas de vários homens da caravana na qual viajava lançando-lhe o mesmo tipo de olhar apreciativo nos últimos meses varreram sua mente. Todos eram repreendidos por seu pai. Tão rápido quanto surgira, aquela lembrança desapareceu no esquecimento de sua mente.

— Qual a sua idade, Isabella? — Edward perguntou. — Talvez 19, 20?

— Talvez — ela disse, as faces corando vivamente, na mesma intensidade com que os olhos dele escureciam. — Isso importa?

— Sim — ele disse baixinho. — Importa. Não faria investidas em uma mulher que não tenha idade suficiente para saber o que faz.

— Pretende me fazer alvo de suas investidas? — ela perguntou. Olhou ao redor da carroça, notando o ritmo incessante dos passos dos bois, que esbarravam um no outro. — Creio que já começou a colocá-las em prática, sr. Cullen.

— Não. — Ele sorriu carinhosamente. — Ainda não, Isabella. Por hoje me contento em tocá-la. Isso é tudo o que lhe peço.

Ele baixou a cabeça e com a boca lhe acariciou a testa, um gesto suave e condescendente que ela não hesitou em aceitar. Os lábios lhe buscaram a face, roçando-lhe a boca de um lado a outro, um pequeno murmúrio dando prova de seu contentamento.

— Não a magoarei, doçura — ele sussurrou, os lábios encontrando os dela novamente. — Só quero ficar ao seu lado, cuidar de você.

Então ele pousou a mão junto ao pescoço de Isabella, mantendo-a no lugar. Os lábios eram severos e firmes, dando a impressão de um homem ríspido, mas a realidade da boca masculina contra seu rosto desmentia a imagem, pois Edward era gentil, como se temesse assustá-la.

Isabella relaxou na segurança do abraço, permitindo que os braços dele a envolvessem, deleitando-se em saber que ele a protegeria. Edward era alto, forte e musculoso, um homem que não temia se arriscar por uma mulher indefesa. Ele e o outro batedor certamente haviam se arriscado ao socorrê-la, mesmo que os índios já tivessem terminado com o saque e partido. Enquanto esteve caída no chão, tinha visto figuras pintadas, vestindo trajes sumários, correndo de um lado a outro, então observara a carroça de seu pai ser consumida pelas chamas e ouvira os gritos agonizantes daqueles que a cercavam.

Lembrava do medo que sentira ao ver a machadinha, então... vazio. Só havia os dois homens que a levaram daquela carnificina para um lugar seguro. Não havia garantias de que não encontrariam mais perigos adiante, mas no momento sentia-se segura.

— Eu a assustei? — A voz de Edward soava suave no ouvido de Isabella, que meneou a cabeça, um leve movimento que o levou a beijar sua testa.

— Ninguém jamais... — Ela não conseguiu concluir o pensamento, sentia a língua seca e pesada, colada ao céu da boca.

— Por alguma razão, eu já tinha percebido isso — ele murmurou, embalando-a suavemente. — Você é tão inocente quanto um bebé.

Então, como se lembrando que ela precisava se alimentar, perguntou:

— O que posso fazer por você? Está com fome? Sede?

Diante do oferecimento de algo para beber, ela anuiu.

— Água, por favor. Se você tiver alguma.

— Tenho um barril cheio. Também tenho um pouco no cantil. Não está fresca, mas serve.

— Obrigada. — Ela pegou o cantil assim que Edward o desprendeu do cinto, sem esperar que ele o abrisse. As mãos tremiam ao abri-lo, mas logo pararam quando ela cedeu ao desespero de sentir a água em sua língua. Inclinando a cabeça, sorveu até o último gole, as gotas escorrendo pelo queixo, caindo na Edwardisa dele. Isabella ainda ergueu a mão para evitar molhá-lo, mas a Edwardisa rapidamente absorveu a água.

— Não se preocupe. Com esse calor, secará rápido.

Ele lhe tomou os dedos, apertando-os na palma da mão. Isabella observou o contraste entre os próprios dedos e os dedos longos e bronzeados de Edward. O toque era gentil e firme, mas sabia que ele a soltaria caso puxasse a mão. Nesse instante, Edward baixou a cabeça e beijou sua mão numa série de carícias que ameaçavam lhe roubar o ar.

Num movimento gentil, ele lhe virou a mão e começou a examiná-la.

— Você tem calos — ele disse suavemente. — Está acostumada ao trabalho pesado.

A boca tocou os pontos calejados das palmas, fazendo Isabella encolher.

— O que está fazendo?

Sua voz estava trêmula, assim como o corpo. Se ele quisesse, poderia deitá-la no chão, mantendo-a sob o corpo, em meros segundos. Sentia-se impotente diante da força de Edward, seus ossos frágeis não eram páreo para o peso dos dele. Mesmo assim, não fugia do toque suave.

— Acho melhor eu voltar para meu lugar lá na frente — ele disse, a voz subitamente tensa. — Por que você não deita e dorme um pouco mais? Logo iremos parar para o almoço. Então poderá levantar.

— Está bem. — Ela parecia estar sendo obediente; na verdade, não tinha outra opção. Estava na carroça de Edward. Se ele estava disposto a ajudá-la, alimentá-la e mantê-la confortável, seria tola se protestasse.

O líder da caravana cavalgava ao lado da segunda carroça quando Edward voltou para o assento e desprendeu as rédeas da estaca. Os bois não tinham diminuído seu ritmo, só estavam quatro metros atrás da carroça-guia. Era uma boa parelha, nascida e criada no rancho da família de Edward. Era a terceira viagem que faziam ao Oeste, e ainda não haviam fraquejado.

— Sua amiga já acordou? — Carlisle Smith perguntou educadamente. O olhar buscou o abrigo da carroça, então Carlisle ergueu a mão, como se acenasse para alguém.

Edward olhou por cima do ombro e viu Isabella sorrindo para Carlisle. A mão tocou a Edwardisa de Edward, fazendo com que ele se perguntasse se ela buscava equilíbrio ou se estava tentando se esconder atrás dele.

— Essa é Isabella — Edward disse. — Ainda não sabemos seu sobrenome. Ela ainda está um pouco confusa.

— Bem, eu entendo — Carlisle disse, tocando o chapéu educadamente. — Sou Carlisle Smith, senhora, o responsável por essa caravana. Lastimo o que lhe aconteceu, mas fico feliz porque meus batedores a encontraram antes que os índios decidissem voltar.

— Obrigada, senhor — Isabella disse baixinho. — Estive dormindo a manhã inteira. Acordei há poucos minutos.

— Descansar é o melhor remédio do mundo — Carlisle disse. — Faremos uma parada para a refeição em meia hora. Gostaria de se juntar a nós?

— Sim, claro — ela respondeu apressadamente. — Será que posso ajudar em alguma coisa?

Edward franziu a testa.

— Acha que está em condições para isso?

— Não sei. Mas posso tentar, não posso? Seria melhor que ficar aqui deitada, tentando lembrar o que eu fazia na caravana, para onde estava indo e por que sobrevivi a tudo isso.

— Não pensou que talvez sua hora ainda não tivesse chegado? — Edward perguntou. — Talvez você ainda tenha mais coisas a fazer em sua vida.

— Se ao menos pudesse me recordar de algo — Isabella disse baixinho. — Sei que meu pai estava comigo, mas não lembro mais nada. Como posso ter um futuro se nem lembro o que aconteceu ontem?

— Talvez seja melhor não se lembrar de nada ainda — Carlisle afirmou. — Talvez sua mente ainda não seja capaz de lidar com essas lembranças agora.

— Nem sei quem sou — Isabella disse, a voz trêmula, a mão apertando o ombro de Edward com uma força que ele não imaginava que ela possuísse.

Edward virou ligeiramente a cabeça, pressionando o rosto contra os dedos dela.

— Está a salvo agora, Isabella. Tenho certeza de que logo se lembrará de tudo. Contudo, acho que Carlisle tem razão, buscar por seu passado talvez não seja o melhor agora.

Carlisle virou a montaria para cavalgar até o fim da caravana.

— Anunciarei a parada para o almoço. Iremos parar assim que eu voltar à primeira carroça — ele disse. Então tocou o chapéu em cumprimento a Isabella. — Senhora — ele murmurou, dando-lhe um último olhar.

Um olhar pensativo, Edward concluiu, como se estivesse considerando reclamar a moça para si.

Não se eu puder evitar. As palavras giravam em sua cabeça enquanto se concentrava nos bois que puxavam sua carroça.

Toda a vontade em ajudar com os preparativos para a refeição de nada serviu. Isabella sentia-se confusa e tremia sob a colcha que Edward lhe oferecera. A temperatura dentro da carroça estava alta, mas era como se ela estivesse gelada até os ossos. Havia descido ao chão, porém quase desmaiara de encontro ao peito de Edward quando a cabeça começou a rodar e as pernas fraquejaram, como se não pudessem sustentar seu peso.

Sem uma palavra, ele a colocou de volta na carroça, acomodando-se de Garrettlhos ao lado dela sob a cobertura branca. Sua presença era reconfortante, embora Isabella ficasse mortificada pela própria fraqueza, embaraçada por ter caído em seus braços.

As mulheres da caravana, ao menos três delas, a olharam com simpatia enquanto Edward cuidava dela, mas Isabella sabia que sua permanência naquela carroça não era tão ajuizada como parecia. Uma jovem, sozinha com um homem, permitindo que a tocasse livremente, estava à mercê de reprovações, apesar das circunstâncias.

Era um mistério que soubesse as regras de boa conduta, mas o desconforto por sua situação a deixou cautelosa. Edward a enrolou com a colcha e esfregou suas costas, aquecendo-a. As suaves palavras de conforto faziam mais do que isso, afastavam suas preocupações, permitindo que sentisse a força de Edward, que garantia que estaria a seu lado enquanto precisasse dele.

— Você ficará bem — ele disse carinhosamente. — Sofreu um choque, seu corpo está reagindo a isso. Talvez não esteja forte o suficiente ainda.

Ela ergueu o rosto, a visão embaçada.

— Tenho certeza de que costumo ser mais forte — ela disse.

— Acredito em você. Eu disse que suas mãos mostram sinais de trabalho pesado. Duvido que tenha passado muito tempo sem fazer nada. Mas precisa descansar agora — ele acrescentou às pressas quando ela franzia a testa, preocupada.

Pela abertura traseira, ouviram uma voz feminina chamar por Edward.

— Edward, trouxe um pouco de comida para você e a moça. Está com fome?

Isabella meneou a cabeça, sentindo o estômago embrulhar só de pensar em colocar comida na boca.

— Acho que não consigo comer.

— Bem, ao menos deve tentar. Dora foi muito gentil por nos trazer um pouco de cozido — Edward afirmou, pegando o prato que Dora estendia a ele.

— Ela precisa comer, ou nunca recuperará as forças — Dora comentou, as palavras soando desaprovadoras aos ouvidos de Isabella.

— Tentarei — ela murmurou, sendo recompensada por um sorriso de Edward.

— Verei o que podemos fazer — ele disse a Dora, colocando o prato em cima de um baú. A mulher mais velha deixou-os, meio a contragosto.

O prato continha carne com molho, talvez coelho, ele pensou, acompanhada de pedaços de batata, provavelmente trazidas de St. Louis. As verduras haviam sido cozidas demais, e ele as olhava sem muito ânimo, seu apetite nada estimulado pela presença delas no prato.

Pegando um pedaço de batata com o garfo, ele a afundou no molho e a ofereceu a Isabella. Ela abriu a boca automatiEdwardente e mastigou a comida bem devagar.

— Detesto dizer isso, mas o gosto não é muito bom — ela sussurrou. — Ela não sabe cozinhar muito bem, não é?

Edward riu do comentário, feliz que ela não tivesse receios de dizer o que lhe vinha à mente.

— Não, ela não é a melhor cozinheira da caravana, exceto pelos biscoitos, mas veio até aqui primeiro. Talvez alguém nos traga alguma coisa melhor.

Com aquela observação, ele sorriu enquanto levava a primeira garfada à boca. A comida pesou em sua língua, nada convidativa para ser engolida, mas reconheceu que as boas maneiras exigiam que ele a comesse. Seria um grande esforço, mas teriam que sobreviver com isso caso não recebessem mais nada.

— Edward? — Do fundo da carroça, outra voz o chamou e uma mulher colocou a cabeça no interior da carroça. Alice Sloan sorriu para Isabella e ofereceu outro prato de comida, acrescentando: — Não sabia se conseguiria comer o coelho que Dora preparou para o almoço, então trouxe pão de milho e bacon. Meu pai gosta de comer isso no meio do dia, está bem saboroso.

— Isso parece maravilhoso — Isabella disse baixinho, torcendo o nariz para o prato nas mãos de Edward.

— Parece que a srta. Isabella gosta de pão de milho e bacon, Alice — Edward disse com um sorriso. — Tem razão, ela não pode comer algo tão pesado ainda, por mais gentil que Dora tenha sido em nos trazer comida.

Ele trocou de pratos com Alice, que olhou ao redor, provavelmente procurando um dos cães que viajavam com a caravana, Edward pensou. Ele percebeu que tinha razão quando ela se inclinou sobre a tampa traseira da carroça e cochichou com Isabella:

— Vou me livrar disso quando vir um dos cães procurando por comida — ela disse baixinho. — Pode ficar com o prato; eu o pego na hora da ceia. Virei visitá-la mais tarde, srta. Isabella.

O pão ainda fumegava, o bacon parecia apetitoso, e Edward preparou um sanduíche, que ofereceu a Isabella. Ela o pegou e o saboreou sem demora. Outro pedaço de pão foi partido em dois e recebeu pedaços de bacon, encontrando logo o Caminho da boca de Edward.

— Isso é bom — Isabella disse, os dedos catando com pressa as migalhas caídas em seu colo. — Nunca comi assim antes, mas estou muito agradecida a Alice por ter nos trazido isso. — Ela deu outra mordida, mastigando o bacon torrado antes de falar novamente. — Alice é casada? Ela tem família?

— Não — Edward disse. — Vocês duas têm algo em comum. Ela está viajando com o pai e vários rapazes da caravana estão muito interessados nela.

— Inclusive você? — Isabella perguntou, os olhos brilhando ao provocá-lo.

Edward meneou a cabeça.

— Alice Sloan é uma boa moça, é bonita também, mas não me sinto atraído por ela. Na verdade, você é a primeira mulher de quem me aproximo depois de muito tempo. Minha esposa morreu cinco anos atrás, e nunca mais me interessei por mulher alguma. Não dessa forma, pelo menos.

Edward imaginou que Isabella fosse chorar. Os olhos estavam lacrimejantes, a boca tremula.

— Aconteceu há muito tempo, Isabella, já me acostumei ao fato. Estávamos trilhando Caminhos opostos desde o princípio. Ela não compreendeu; minha vontade de ir para o Oeste na primeira caravana que escoltei. Não quis me acompanhar, e não parecia muito satisfeita quando voltei. Nosso casamento não lhe servia, imagino. Tentei agradá-la com a promessa de uma bela propriedade no oeste de Denver, sugeri que poderíamos viver lá, formar nossa família, mas ela não quis. Disse que não suportaria viver longe da civilização.

— Era uma moça nascida e criada na cidade? — Isabella perguntou. Edward assentiu.

— Sim. Ela apreciava teatros, concertos e festas. Nunca chegamos a um entendimento quanto à nossa vida juntos. Casei-me com ela porque era bonita e divertida, e já me sentia com idade suficiente para constituir família.

— Acho que Alice seria o tipo de mulher que lhe interessaria — Isabella disse em tom despretensioso, os olhos encontrando os dele antes de se desviarem para a limitada vista que tinha da paisagem lá fora.

— Ela quer ser professora no Oregon. Aposto que encontrará alguém que lhe sirva melhor assim que estiver assentada por lá.

Ele ofereceu o prato a Isabella, onde ainda estavam três fatias de bacon e dois pedaços de pão.

— Obrigada — ela disse, pegando o bacon.

— Acho que faz mais de um mês que não como isso. — Ela arregalou os olhos ao falar. — Como sei disso? — Como se soubesse que Edward não iria tentar responder, Isabella riu. — Talvez minha memória esteja voltando. — Os olhos de ambos se encontraram. — Espero que seja isso, Edward. Sinto-me uma ninguém, sem passado e sem futuro.

— Você tem ambos, doçura. Um dia desses seu passado surgirá. E quando esse dia chegar, já estará vivendo seu futuro.

— Não tenho dinheiro, nem onde viver. Mesmo que não lembre de muita coisa, sei que não posso viver sem...

A mão de Edward tocou os lábios dela, silenciando suas palavras.

— Não quero que se preocupe com isso hoje, Isabella. Acabou de escapar de um ataque de índios. Nossa maior preocupação no momento é encontrar algo para você vestir.

Ela olhou para si mesma.

— Estou em estado deplorável, não é?

— Nada que um banho não resolva — ele afirmou. — Quando lhe conseguirmos outro vestido, poderá lavar este e colocá-lo para secar. Dois vestidos serão suficientes por enquanto.

— Onde... Quem... — A pergunta era óbvia. Ele entendeu o que ela queria saber.

— Perguntaremos se Alice tem algo que possa lhe dar, ou se sabe de alguém que possa nos vender alguma roupa.

— Se conseguirmos alguns lençóis, eu poderia costurar algo — Isabella disse, então seu rosto ficou petrificado, como se revivesse dias perdidos. — Eu costumava fazer meus vestidos no passado — ela disse lentamente. — Sei usar agulha e linha.

— Bem, isso resolve tudo. Tenho lençóis que nunca usei e meu estojo de costura é bem completo. Tenho até tesoura.

— Você costura? — ela perguntou, parecendo incrédula.

— Voltei à minha vida de solteiro. Não tenho quem pregue meus botões ou remende minhas roupas.― Faço o melhor que posso.

— Posso cuidar disso — Isabella disse num impulso, corando intensamente, como se sentisse que tinha se intrometido na privacidade de Edward. — Não quis insinuar nada com minhas palavras.

— Ficaria muito grato por sua ajuda, senhorita — ele disse, levantando-se. Contudo, Edward tinha que se manter abaixado, pois a armação da cobertura não chegava a dois metros de altura a contar das tábuas da base.

— Vou preparar a carroça para a viagem. Preciso dar água aos bois e verificar os arreios.

— Posso ajudar? — ela perguntou, movendo-se como se pretendesse levantar do acolchoado.

— Fique onde está e mantenha-se aquecida.

— Estou me sentindo bem agora. Acho que a comida me aqueceu. Acho que nem preciso mais da colcha. — Ela hesitou antes de lhe dirigir um sorriso tímido. — Seria problema se eu ficasse sentada ao seu lado enquanto conduz a carroça?

— Terá o assento inteiro só para você. Irei acompanhar os bois durante a tarde. A maioria do pessoal deixa as carroças depois do almoço e Edwardinha por algumas horas.

— Posso acompanhá-lo? — Ele viu o quanto Isabella estava esperançosa e não foi capaz de negar o pedido.

— Claro. Mas não quero que exagere. Edwardinhe um pouco e depois descanse. Está bem? — Na verdade, Edward estava ansioso pela companhia dela. Pela primeira vez, em anos, percebia que sentia falta da presença de uma mulher em sua vida. E a jovem que resgatara poucas horas atrás estava se tornando muito importante para ele.

Edward lhe admirava o rosto. Isabella era bonita, tinha olhos azuis e pele clara salpicada de sardas no nariz. As bandagens que o médico colocara maculavam sua aparência. Mesmo assim, ela não deixava de ser atraente, ele concluiu. As sardas a tornavam mais acessível, dando-lhe um ar jovem e inocente. Mas se o anel que ela levava na corrente de ouro se encaixasse em seu dedo, significava que Isabella era casada, ou que fora esposa de algum homem no passado. E Edward rezava para que essa possibilidade não se revelasse verdadeira.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

Andar era melhor que ficar sentada na carroça, Isabella concluiu antes que a tarde terminasse. Mas o calor era debilitante, e ela começou a ficar para trás enquanto o sol iniciava seu Caminho de descida.

— Que tal descansar um pouco antes de pararmos para a noite? — Edward perguntou, o olhar aguçado obviamente notando sua falta de energia.

— Sinto como se tivesse dormido o dia inteiro —. Isabella disse. — Achei que uma boa Edwardinhada me ajudaria a ficar cansada o suficiente para não ficar acordada durante a noite.

— Você está cansada — Edward disse —, e sinto que devia estar cuidando melhor de você. Quero que se alimente melhor esta noite, Isabella. E se não conseguir dormir, basta bater no fundo da carroça que eu a ouvirei.

— E o que fará então? —- ela perguntou, saJamesdo agora que Edward não estaria longe dela durante a noite.

— Sairei debaixo da carroça para lhe fazer companhia. Não quero que fique sozinha enquanto tem pesadelos. E provavelmente os terá, você sabe.

— Se eu conseguisse descobrir algo sobre mim mesma em meus sonhos, bons ou ruins, eu os apreciaria. Mas não estou contando com isso. — Isabella penava para seguir os passos dele, uma das mãos sobre a lateral da carroça, apoiando-se para que as pernas não cedessem ao cansaço.

Edward reduziu o passo até ficar ao lado de Isabella e, com surpreendente demonstração de força, ele a ergueu e a acomodou no assento da carroça em movimento.

— Tem sorte por não ficar com dor nas costas por fazer isso — ela o repreendeu. — Sou muito pesada para ser carregada para lá e para cá.

— Você é uma coisinha pequena e minhas costas são fortes. Se tivesse parado quando começou a sentir cansaço, eu não teria sido tão incisivo.

Os olhares de ambos se encontraram, e Isabella buscava alguma mensagem no longo e minucioso exame a que foi submetida. A escuridão da noite habitava o olhar dele, fazendo com que um calor estranho dominasse seu corpo.

Penetrante, o olhar dele a aquecia, e por um momento Isabella imaginou que Edward lhe avaliava o próprio ser, coisa que não a agradava. Não era uma sensação confortável, ela concluiu, saber que aquele homem a sondava, buscando seus segredos.

Ela se remexeu no assento e então passou as pernas para o interior da carroça.

— Acho melhor me deitar — ela disse, não querendo continuar naquele confronto silencioso que sentia estar acontecendo entre eles. O coração começara a agir por conta própria, assumindo um ritmo acelerado que ressoava por todo o corpo. Isabella sabia que suas faces estavam vermelhas, o que fazia com que refletisse bastante em sua delicada situação, pois viajava na carroça de Edward, dependia dele para comer e ter um lugar onde dormir. Não era um pensamento reconfortante, concluiu, saber que aquele homem a aprisionara com os olhos escuros, atingindo fundo seu coração, deixando-a ciente do domínio que exercia sobre ela.

Contudo, Isabella não queria que as coisas tivessem acontecido de outra forma. Edward fora amável, tocando-a com gentileza durante todo o dia, mesmo quando a erguera de volta à carroça. Agia de maneira muito protetora e zelava por seu bem-estar, e ela não podia reclamar da aura de possessividade que notava em seu semblante. Os cabelos de Edward se agitavam ao sabor da brisa, os braços bronzeados e musculosos estavam desnudos. Ele aparentava ser um homem que tinha a vida em ordem.

Exceto pela mulher pela qual assumira responsabilidade e que talvez tivesse encontrado lugar em sua mente. Pois, a não ser que estivesse enganada, Edward estava determinado a reclamá-la para si.

— Está com medo de mim? — ele perguntou. Isabella meneou a cabeça.

— Não fez nada que pudesse me alarmar até agora — ela disse baixinho. — É que você me olha de maneira estranha, como se estivesse tramando algo que envolvesse meu futuro.

— E estou. — Ele pronunciou as palavras com firmeza, estreitando os lábios enquanto olhava para a frente, mirando a carroça que seguiam.

— Não permitirei que planeje minha vida por mim. Sei que me salvou e sou mais do que agradecida por sua gentileza. Mas sou uma mulher crescida, Edward, não serei tratada feito criança.

— Confie em mim — ele disse, olhando-a com ar divertido. — Tratá-la feito criança é a última coisa que tenho em mente. Sei muito bem que é uma mulher, Isabella. Se estou fazendo planos que incluem você, é pensando no seu bem, pode acreditar.

Isabella estremeceu ao ouvir essas palavras, e um calafrio a fez puxar a colcha.

— Não pode estar com frio — ele disse, franzindo a testa quando ela colocou a colcha sobre os ombros. — Deve estar mais quente que no inferno aí dentro, com o sol batendo sobre a cobertura. — Ele torceu os lábios, quase sorrindo. — Está a salvo por enquanto, doçura. É plena luz do dia e não estou a ponto de atacá-la. Sinto-me quase honrado pelo destino tê-la colocado em minha vida. Espero que não fique assustada pelo que direi, mas parece que meu anjo da guarda a trouxe até mim. Você preencheu um espaço em minha vida que esteve vazio por muito tempo.

— Não entendo — Isabella admitiu, aconchegando-se dentro da carroça, olhando para o homem que andava ao lado dos bois, a poucos passos de onde ela estava. — Você nem me conhece, Edward. Nem sei meu sobrenome, de onde vim ou para onde estou indo.

— Sei para onde está indo — ele disse em tom decidido. — Está indo para onde eu for. Onde eu decidir me assentar, você ficará comigo.

— Não pode simplesmente decidir viver comigo — ela protestou. — Eu não faria uma coisa dessas.

— Quero casar com você, Isabella. E será seu dever obedecer a mim — ele disse. Um sorriso traía as palavras ríspidas. — Mas nunca fui de dar muitas ordens a uma mulher. Descobri maneiras mais eficientes de persuasão.

— Casar com você? — Isabella empalideceu, o rosto lívido de choque ao ouvir as palavras que selavam seu futuro.

Num piscar de olhos ele estava no assento da carroça, então virou, os pés dentro da parte coberta. Isabella se afastou quando Edward fez menção de tocá-la, fazendo com que ele apoiasse a mão na própria coxa.

— Não tinha a intenção de deixá-la assustada — ele disse em voz baixa. — Por enquanto, vamos esquecer esse assunto e nos concentrar em sua recuperação. Teremos muito tempo para pensar sobre o futuro.

Da lateral da carroça, a voz de Carlisle Smith anunciou que fariam a parada da noite, surpreendendo Edward enquanto falava da existência de um riacho mais adiante. Carlisle cavalgava para o início da caravana, anunciando a todos que iriam parar em um pequeno arvoredo um pouco mais para o sul, onde o riacho permitia a sobrevivência de árvores e arbustos.

Edward se afastou dela e segurou as rédeas, guiando sua parelha com cuidado. Em poucos minutos, a primeira carroça virou para a esquerda e as que seguiam começaram o processo de formar um círculo fechado.

Quando pressentiu que elas ficariam expostas a ataque, Carlisle instruiu várias famílias a guiarem suas carroças para dentro do perímetro formado para o acampamento.

— É uma caravana muito grande — Edward disse, seguindo a carroça que ia adiante. — As famílias com crianças sentem-se mais seguras dentro do círculo do que alinhadas na margem externa.

— Compreendo — Isabella disse, agora aGarrettlhada, observando a carroça de Edward parar bem próxima à da frente. — Acho que a caravana onde eu estava era bem menor.

— Amarrarei meus bois debaixo das árvores e voltarei num instante para puxar a carroça mais para perto da outra. Não queremos deixar espaços que permitam que alguém entre sorrateiramente. Ela ainda estava de Garrettlhos, olhando para a pradaria onde o sol rapidamente desaparecia de vista.

— Aquelas montanhas estão próximas? — ela perguntou, notando que o sol desaparecia. — Já estamos perto de Denver?

— Ainda temos que andar muito. As montanhas estão mais distantes do que parece. Ainda a veremos por vários dias antes de alcançá-las.

— E para onde iremos então? Seguiremos para oeste até o Oregon?

— A caravana fará isso, mas não viajaremos até o Oregon com eles. Tenho um pedaço de terra em meu nome a nordeste de Fort Collins. Se gostar do lugar, poderemos ficar por lá.

— Não tenho nada a decidir sobre o lugar onde pretende morar, Edward. Eu estava indo para o Oeste, e é o que farei.

— Até onde seu pai pretendia ir? — ele perguntou, ciente de que Isabella não lembrava de seu destino final.

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas.

— Não sei. Havia mais alguém conosco, eu lembro, mas não sei quem ele era.

— Ele? — Edward virou a cabeça, dirigindo-lhe um rápido olhar. — Estava viajando com dois homens?

Isabella parecia hesitante, vasculhando os espaços em branco de sua memória em busca de uma resposta.

— Não tenho certeza. Só sei que havia mais alguém conosco.

— Seu marido, talvez? Pode ser que essa aliança de casamento em seu cordão seja sua, afinal. Foi uma das primeiras coisas que notei. Mas não consegui imaginar a razão para não estar em seu dedo.

Ela tocou o anel de ouro com o dedo indicador e o ergueu.

— Eu deveria verificar se cabe em meu dedo, não é? Só assim saberia se é meu.

— Não quero que seja seu. Não pretendo ficar esperando que termine o luto por um marido de que talvez nunca mais se lembre. Um homem cujo rosto é um verdadeiro mistério para você.

— Você é impaciente — ela comentou calmamente.

— Tem razão. — As palavras foram pronunciadas com rispidez, o queixo cerrado como se ele estivesse determinado a tomar certa atitude e nada pudesse impedi-lo de seguir adiante.

Dallas se aproximou da carroça, batendo na lateral e chamando por Edward.

— A ceia está pronta no acampamento da srta. Alice — ele disse. — Ela fez comida suficiente para todos nós.

— Edward foi cuidar dos bois — Isabella disse, aparecendo na traseira da carroça, onde Dallas estava parado. — Não deve demorar. Ele encheu os baldes no riacho e levou água para a parelha já faz alguns minutos.

— Bem, quando ele voltar, diga para levá-la consigo. A srta. Alice é ótima cozinheira. Gostará da companhia dela e da comida.

— Ela nos trouxe o almoço hoje. Adoraria conversar mais com ela. É uma mulher adorável.

— Tem toda razão. Deve ser a garota mais bonita da caravana.

— Não mesmo. A mais bonita está em minha carroça... — Edward se aproximava de Dallas e olhou para onde Isabella estava aGarrettlhada. — Está pronta para comer, senhorita? — ele perguntou.

Isabella estava corada, embaraçada pelo que Edward dissera, incapaz de pensar com clareza.

— Dallas estava dizendo que vamos comer com a srta. Alice esta noite.

— Ela é muito bondosa conosco, pobres homens solitários — Carlisle disse com um sorriso. — E apreciar a srta. Alice enquanto comemos não é sofrimento algum.

— Deveria cortejá-la — Edward disse, parecendo sério. — Antes que outro resolva reivindicá-la. Ela lhe seria uma excelente esposa.

— E o que eu faria depois? Levá-la comigo na próxima vez que eu for contratado para atravessar o país? Ser líder de caravana é tudo o que sei fazer, Edward. Estou nesse ofício há mais tempo do que consigo lembrar.

— Oras, você não é tão velho assim — Edward disse, abrindo um largo sorriso.

— Às vezes parece que sim. Já estou quase decidido a nunca arranjar uma esposa. Teria que me acomodar em um lugar e, de qualquer forma, não sei se minha sede de correr o mundo permitiria que eu fizesse isso.

— Bem, se mudar de ideia, não deixe de considerar a srta. Alice. Acho que ela gosta de você, chefe! — Edward sorriu para Isabella, convidando-a a participar do gracejo.

Mas Carlisle tinha outras ideias em mente e, com um rápido gesto, tirou o chapéu da cabeça, curvou-se para Isabella e fez um convite.

— Gostaria de me acompanhar na ceia, senhora? Deixemos que Edward se arranje sozinho já que é tão atrevido.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram com aquela súbita mudança de atitude. Isabella olhou para Edward, que exibia uma expressão nada agradável.

— Acho que Edward pode me ajudar a sair da carroça, então nós três poderemos ir para o acampamento da srta. Alice juntos.

Assim, Edward gesticulou para que ela se erguesse, segurou-a pela cintura e colocou-a no chão. Um pouco tonta por ter sido retirada da carroça com tanta rapidez, Isabella Edwardbaleou ligeiramente, e só a presença das mãos firmes ainda em sua cintura a mantiveram de pé.

— Sente-se bem, doçura? — A pergunta foi feita em tom baixo, os olhos cheios de preocupação; as mãos continuavam firmes sobre sua cintura.

— Só fiquei tonta por um instante — ela disse. — Já descansei muito hoje. Preciso de uma boa Edwardinhada, mas a carroça da srta. Alice é próxima demais para se fazer algum exercício, não é?

— Depois que comermos, eu a levarei para dar um passeio pelas carroças — Edward disse. — Poderá conhecer algumas das pessoas da caravana.

— Já que se sente um pouco fraca, por que não faz dois cavalheiros felizes e se apoia em meu braço também, senhorita? Sendo amparada por nós dois, creio que será mais fácil andar — Carlisle ofereceu o braço e, com um olhar carregado na direção dele, Edward fez o mesmo. Evitando discussões, Isabella apoiou as mãos nos ombros de seus acompanhantes e, juntos, atravessaram o imenso agrupamento de carroças.

Isabella logo identificou Alice pelos cabelos negros e quase riu. Se Carlisle decidisse desposar a jovem, teria que rechaçar um bando de pretendentes. Quatro rapazes estavam ao redor da fogueira, todos se esforçando para impressioná-la e ganhar seu interesse.

Alice viu quando o trio se aproximava e um sorriso iluminou seu rosto.

— Estava esperando por vocês. Fiz comida para todos.

— Não sei agradecer o suficiente por sua gentileza — Isabella disse, começando a sentir-se cansada novamente. E o trajeto nem fora tão grande assim. Não sabia se seria capaz de Caminhar pelo acampamento mais tarde. Segurava-se nos dois homens com mais força a cada passo, e o barrilete de ponta-cabeça foi uma verdadeira resposta às suas preces. Provavelmente fora colocado ali para ela, Isabella pensou, e Alice não a desapontou.

— Sente-se, Isabella — ela convidou, indicando a cadeira improvisada. — Os homens podem se sentar no chão para comer, mas as damas merecem algo melhor quando são convidadas para a ceia.

Edward amparou Isabella, que soltou o braço de Carlisle, virando-se para o barrilete. Com uma reverência graciosa, Edward deixou que Isabella se acomodasse e sentou-se ao lado dela.

— O que foi que você disse sobre cortejar alguém? — Carlisle perguntou em voz baixa, acomodando-se do outro lado de Isabella. Olhou para Edward com um sorriso extremamente sarcástico. — Parece que já entrou em ação, Edward. Tome cuidado caso não queira que as mulheres da caravana se intrometam. Você sabe o que farão se acharem que está arruinando a reputação da srta. Isabella ao permitir que ela durma em sua carroça.

— Acha que eu me importaria? — Edward perguntou com um sorriso convencido. — Ficaria muito feliz se as senhoras viessem exigir que eu acertasse as coisas com a srta. Isabella.

Edward falou o que pensava, e mesmo saJamesdo que era necessário para manter seu auto-respeito no momento, Isabella se sentiu desconfortável.

— A srta. Isabella não pretende ser coagida ao casamento, cavalheiros. Mal faz um dia que perdi meu passado. Não tenho família, futuro ou sobrenome. Acha que estaria interessada em arranjar um marido quando tenho tantas coisas com as quais me preocupar?

Carlisle parecia desapontado.

— Sinto muito, senhorita. Falei o que não devia. Se alguém fizer a menor crítica quanto ao lugar onde está dormindo, será repreendido pessoalmente.

— Contudo — Edward disse —, casar com a srta. Isabella não seria nenhum sacrifício de minha parte. Estou procurando por uma esposa e sei que muitos casamentos arranjados, até mesmo forçados, funcionam melhor do que aqueles que começam com um longo período de namoro.

— Pois eu não estou procurando por um marido — Isabella disse, resoluta. — Aprecio o que os cavalheiros têm feito por mim, mas já estou cansada de ser submetida a situações que fogem de meu controle. Acho que perdi o apetite. Com licença, por favor.

Isabella levantou e rumou para a carroça de Edward, que a seguiu bem de perto. Pressentiu a presença dele, mas recusou-se a virar para demonstrar que sabia que ele a acompanhava; simplesmente continuou seu Caminho sem pressa.

— Isabella. — Sua voz a deteve quando ela fez menção de subir na carroça. O coração estava disparado e as mãos tremiam, impedindo-a de segurar com firmeza a tampa traseira da carroça. Sentiu as lágrimas arderem em seus olhos e apoiou a cabeça na tampa traseira antes que elas a deixassem embaraçada na presença do homem que estava tão próximo.

— Eu a magoei e não sei dizer o quanto lamento — Edward falou em tom suave, as palavras alcançando apenas seus ouvidos, as mãos pousando delicadamente sobre seus ombros. — Eu a ajudarei a subir na carroça se quiser. Mas preferiria que voltasse para comer alguma coisa. Alice está zangada comigo e Carlisle por aborrecê-la. Acho que as outras damas também ficarão zangadas comigo caso não aceite meu pedido de desculpas.

Isabella sentia o calor das mãos grandes, sabia que ele falava com sinceridade e, mais uma vez, percebeu que estava sozinha no mundo e não tinha outra escolha senão perdoar o homem que já lhe oferecera tanto. Além de um lugar para dormir, uma Cama onde repousar e a promessa de transporte até Denver, também oferecia a força de sua honra para protegê-la.

As lágrimas caíam, apesar de Isabella piscar furiosamente e trincar os dentes na tentativa de contê-las para aparentar um pouco de dignidade. Mas isso foi impossível, pois Edward a virou de frente, as mãos gentis apoiadas em seus braços. Se ele tivesse aplicado qualquer força naquele gesto, Isabella teria lutado contra ele, mas saber que aqueles ombros largos a protegeriam era uma tentação impossível de resistir.

A cabeça encontrou repouso no peito de Edward. Isabella ouvia as batidas do coração dele, um ritmo regular e tranquilizador que a incitou a acertar a respiração no mesmo compasso. A vontade de chorar foi subjugada quando ela estremeceu e colocou as mãos sobre os braços dele. Os músculos se retesaram contra as mãos de Isabella, mas logo relaxaram, como se Edward não quisesse amedrontá-la com a força contida em seu corpo.

Ele tinha um lenço na mão e, mais uma vez, usou-o com cuidado, secando-lhe os olhos e faces antes de entregá-lo a Isabella. Assoar o nariz lhe parecia um gesto íntimo demais para se fazer pela segunda vez na frente de um homem, mas a necessidade era cada vez mais urgente. Ela se virou e enxugou as últimas lágrimas para finalmente dizer as palavras que a importunavam há vários minutos.

— Sinto muito, Edward. Lamento ter saído assim e insultado Alice, que tem sido tão boa comigo. E Carlisle também. Ele foi muito gentil, sinto-me muito agradecida, mas naquela hora me senti acuada, como se estivesse sendo forçada a tomar uma decisão que ainda não tenho condições de analisar.

— As coisas são diferentes aqui, Isabella. Não sei de onde você veio, mas não duvido que tenha sido de uma das cidades do Leste. Os homens têm o privilégio de cortejar uma dama por lá, perder meses preparando-se para o momento de pedi-la em casamento. Mas isso não se aplica em uma caravana. As regras aqui são completamente diferentes, e a maioria delas foi feita principalmente para proteger as mulheres. — As mãos dele a viraram de frente novamente.

— Acho que não entendo isso — ela sussurrou, ciente do perfume masculino de quem a segurava. O tecido da Edwardisa tinha um cheiro fresco e limpo. Por mais amarrotada que estivesse, sendo preciso forçar os botões para alcançarem suas casas, o tecido se assentava com maciez sobre o peito de Edward. O cheiro de couro e cavalos a atormentava, fazendo com que escondesse o rosto no peito dele.

— Antes de tudo, uma mulher não está a salvo nessa região sem um homem que a proteja — ele disse com firmeza. —- Uma mulher só fica fora de alcance para os outros homens da caravana se tiver um marido. Só assim a deixarão em paz, por assim dizer. Eles sabem que ela lhes é proibida.

— E quanto à minha situação?

— No momento, você está livre para ser agarrada por qualquer um — Edward disse com certa irritação.

Isabella sentiu as palavras reverberando no peito dele, pressentindo que Edward lutava para controlar a raiva.

— Está zangado comigo? — ela perguntou, erguendo a cabeça para fitá-lo.

— Não. Nem um pouco. Só quero que fique segura, mas não posso mantê-la em minha carroça, onde poderia cuidar de você, sendo uma mulher disponível. Se não tivermos cuidado, sua reputação será arruinada. Especialmente se continuar em minha companhia. Mas não pretendo mudar meus planos.

Isabella pressionou as mãos no peito de Edward e se libertou do abraço.

— Para onde mais eu poderia ir? Existe uma carroça só com mulheres onde eu pudesse seguir viagem até a próxima cidade?

— A cidade mais próxima é Denver. E respondendo sua pergunta, não há qualquer outro lugar onde possa ficar, a não ser que escolha outro homem para cuidar de você.

— Não quero outro homem — ela protestou.

— Temos um outro problema. Você talvez já seja casada. Se esse anel em seu pescoço for sua aliança, é possível que tenha um marido esperando por você.

— Talvez eu seja viúva — ela disse.

Isabella não tinha recordações de outro homem em seu passado. Certamente se lembraria de algo tão importante. Sabia que tinha um pai; era quase capaz de escutar a voz dele. Se tivesse um marido, a lembrança dele seria mais forte que a do pai. O anel de ouro parecia queimar contra o peito, escondido por dentro do corpete, longe da vista de outros. Era como se o tivesse usado durante a vida inteira, mas não lembrava de nenhum homem a abraçá-la e tocá-la.

— Terá que tomar uma decisão, Isabella. Mais cedo do que pensa. Terá apenas uns poucos dias antes de as mulheres da caravana começarem a comentar sobre o assunto. Elas insistirão para que você aceite um marido.

— Prefere que eu arranje outro lugar para dormir?

— Já deixei isso bem claro. Ficarei debaixo da carroça porque assim estarei por perto caso precise de mim. Não quero que procure outro lugar para dormir.

Ele a segurou pela cintura e a ergueu do chão, o suficiente para que Isabella pudesse entrar na carroça.

— Não prefere Caminhar um pouco, antes? — ele perguntou, escolhendo as palavras para não deixá-la embaraçada.

— Mais tarde, quando escurecer. Prefiro descansar agora. — Ela entrou na carroça, procurando o acolchoado de plumas que usava como Cama. Sacudindo-o para afofar o enchimento, recolocou-o no chão e pegou o travesseiro. Não tinha Edwardisola, teria de dormir apenas de combinação. Decidiu ficar vestida até ser hora de buscar certa privacidade entre os arbustos.

— Voltarei logo — Edward disse. — Trarei sua comida.

Isabella não tinha disposição para discutir com ele; por isso, apenas assentiu. Tinha perdido a fome completamente, mas não insultaria Alice ainda mais recusando a comida que fizera.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

Andar era melhor que ficar sentada na carroça, Isabella concluiu antes que a tarde terminasse. Mas o calor era debilitante, e ela começou a ficar para trás enquanto o sol iniciava seu Caminho de descida.

— Que tal descansar um pouco antes de pararmos para a noite? — Edward perguntou, o olhar aguçado obviamente notando sua falta de energia.

— Sinto como se tivesse dormido o dia inteiro —. Isabella disse. — Achei que uma boa Edwardinhada me ajudaria a ficar cansada o suficiente para não ficar acordada durante a noite.

— Você está cansada — Edward disse —, e sinto que devia estar cuidando melhor de você. Quero que se alimente melhor esta noite, Isabella. E se não conseguir dormir, basta bater no fundo da carroça que eu a ouvirei.

— E o que fará então? —- ela perguntou, saJamesdo agora que Edward não estaria longe dela durante a noite.

— Sairei debaixo da carroça para lhe fazer companhia. Não quero que fique sozinha enquanto tem pesadelos. E provavelmente os terá, você sabe.

— Se eu conseguisse descobrir algo sobre mim mesma em meus sonhos, bons ou ruins, eu os apreciaria. Mas não estou contando com isso. — Isabella penava para seguir os passos dele, uma das mãos sobre a lateral da carroça, apoiando-se para que as pernas não cedessem ao cansaço.

Edward reduziu o passo até ficar ao lado de Isabella e, com surpreendente demonstração de força, ele a ergueu e a acomodou no assento da carroça em movimento.

— Tem sorte por não ficar com dor nas costas por fazer isso — ela o repreendeu. — Sou muito pesada para ser carregada para lá e para cá.

— Você é uma coisinha pequena e minhas costas são fortes. Se tivesse parado quando começou a sentir cansaço, eu não teria sido tão incisivo.

Os olhares de ambos se encontraram, e Isabella buscava alguma mensagem no longo e minucioso exame a que foi submetida. A escuridão da noite habitava o olhar dele, fazendo com que um calor estranho dominasse seu corpo.

Penetrante, o olhar dele a aquecia, e por um momento Isabella imaginou que Edward lhe avaliava o próprio ser, coisa que não a agradava. Não era uma sensação confortável, ela concluiu, saber que aquele homem a sondava, buscando seus segredos.

Ela se remexeu no assento e então passou as pernas para o interior da carroça.

— Acho melhor me deitar — ela disse, não querendo continuar naquele confronto silencioso que sentia estar acontecendo entre eles. O coração começara a agir por conta própria, assumindo um ritmo acelerado que ressoava por todo o corpo. Isabella sabia que suas faces estavam vermelhas, o que fazia com que refletisse bastante em sua delicada situação, pois viajava na carroça de Edward, dependia dele para comer e ter um lugar onde dormir. Não era um pensamento reconfortante, concluiu, saber que aquele homem a aprisionara com os olhos escuros, atingindo fundo seu coração, deixando-a ciente do domínio que exercia sobre ela.

Contudo, Isabella não queria que as coisas tivessem acontecido de outra forma. Edward fora amável, tocando-a com gentileza durante todo o dia, mesmo quando a erguera de volta à carroça. Agia de maneira muito protetora e zelava por seu bem-estar, e ela não podia reclamar da aura de possessividade que notava em seu semblante. Os cabelos de Edward se agitavam ao sabor da brisa, os braços bronzeados e musculosos estavam desnudos. Ele aparentava ser um homem que tinha a vida em ordem.

Exceto pela mulher pela qual assumira responsabilidade e que talvez tivesse encontrado lugar em sua mente. Pois, a não ser que estivesse enganada, Edward estava determinado a reclamá-la para si.

— Está com medo de mim? — ele perguntou. Isabella meneou a cabeça.

— Não fez nada que pudesse me alarmar até agora — ela disse baixinho. — É que você me olha de maneira estranha, como se estivesse tramando algo que envolvesse meu futuro.

— E estou. — Ele pronunciou as palavras com firmeza, estreitando os lábios enquanto olhava para a frente, mirando a carroça que seguiam.

— Não permitirei que planeje minha vida por mim. Sei que me salvou e sou mais do que agradecida por sua gentileza. Mas sou uma mulher crescida, Edward, não serei tratada feito criança.

— Confie em mim — ele disse, olhando-a com ar divertido. — Tratá-la feito criança é a última coisa que tenho em mente. Sei muito bem que é uma mulher, Isabella. Se estou fazendo planos que incluem você, é pensando no seu bem, pode acreditar.

Isabella estremeceu ao ouvir essas palavras, e um calafrio a fez puxar a colcha.

— Não pode estar com frio — ele disse, franzindo a testa quando ela colocou a colcha sobre os ombros. — Deve estar mais quente que no inferno aí dentro, com o sol batendo sobre a cobertura. — Ele torceu os lábios, quase sorrindo. — Está a salvo por enquanto, doçura. É plena luz do dia e não estou a ponto de atacá-la. Sinto-me quase honrado pelo destino tê-la colocado em minha vida. Espero que não fique assustada pelo que direi, mas parece que meu anjo da guarda a trouxe até mim. Você preencheu um espaço em minha vida que esteve vazio por muito tempo.

— Não entendo — Isabella admitiu, aconchegando-se dentro da carroça, olhando para o homem que andava ao lado dos bois, a poucos passos de onde ela estava. — Você nem me conhece, Edward. Nem sei meu sobrenome, de onde vim ou para onde estou indo.

— Sei para onde está indo — ele disse em tom decidido. — Está indo para onde eu for. Onde eu decidir me assentar, você ficará comigo.

— Não pode simplesmente decidir viver comigo — ela protestou. — Eu não faria uma coisa dessas.

— Quero casar com você, Isabella. E será seu dever obedecer a mim — ele disse. Um sorriso traía as palavras ríspidas. — Mas nunca fui de dar muitas ordens a uma mulher. Descobri maneiras mais eficientes de persuasão.

— Casar com você? — Isabella empalideceu, o rosto lívido de choque ao ouvir as palavras que selavam seu futuro.

Num piscar de olhos ele estava no assento da carroça, então virou, os pés dentro da parte coberta. Isabella se afastou quando Edward fez menção de tocá-la, fazendo com que ele apoiasse a mão na própria coxa.

— Não tinha a intenção de deixá-la assustada — ele disse em voz baixa. — Por enquanto, vamos esquecer esse assunto e nos concentrar em sua recuperação. Teremos muito tempo para pensar sobre o futuro.

Da lateral da carroça, a voz de Carlisle Smith anunciou que fariam a parada da noite, surpreendendo Edward enquanto falava da existência de um riacho mais adiante. Carlisle cavalgava para o início da caravana, anunciando a todos que iriam parar em um pequeno arvoredo um pouco mais para o sul, onde o riacho permitia a sobrevivência de árvores e arbustos.

Edward se afastou dela e segurou as rédeas, guiando sua parelha com cuidado. Em poucos minutos, a primeira carroça virou para a esquerda e as que seguiam começaram o processo de formar um círculo fechado.

Quando pressentiu que elas ficariam expostas a ataque, Carlisle instruiu várias famílias a guiarem suas carroças para dentro do perímetro formado para o acampamento.

— É uma caravana muito grande — Edward disse, seguindo a carroça que ia adiante. — As famílias com crianças sentem-se mais seguras dentro do círculo do que alinhadas na margem externa.

— Compreendo — Isabella disse, agora aGarrettlhada, observando a carroça de Edward parar bem próxima à da frente. — Acho que a caravana onde eu estava era bem menor.

— Amarrarei meus bois debaixo das árvores e voltarei num instante para puxar a carroça mais para perto da outra. Não queremos deixar espaços que permitam que alguém entre sorrateiramente. Ela ainda estava de Garrettlhos, olhando para a pradaria onde o sol rapidamente desaparecia de vista.

— Aquelas montanhas estão próximas? — ela perguntou, notando que o sol desaparecia. — Já estamos perto de Denver?

— Ainda temos que andar muito. As montanhas estão mais distantes do que parece. Ainda a veremos por vários dias antes de alcançá-las.

— E para onde iremos então? Seguiremos para oeste até o Oregon?

— A caravana fará isso, mas não viajaremos até o Oregon com eles. Tenho um pedaço de terra em meu nome a nordeste de Fort Collins. Se gostar do lugar, poderemos ficar por lá.

— Não tenho nada a decidir sobre o lugar onde pretende morar, Edward. Eu estava indo para o Oeste, e é o que farei.

— Até onde seu pai pretendia ir? — ele perguntou, ciente de que Isabella não lembrava de seu destino final.

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas.

— Não sei. Havia mais alguém conosco, eu lembro, mas não sei quem ele era.

— Ele? — Edward virou a cabeça, dirigindo-lhe um rápido olhar. — Estava viajando com dois homens?

Isabella parecia hesitante, vasculhando os espaços em branco de sua memória em busca de uma resposta.

— Não tenho certeza. Só sei que havia mais alguém conosco.

— Seu marido, talvez? Pode ser que essa aliança de casamento em seu cordão seja sua, afinal. Foi uma das primeiras coisas que notei. Mas não consegui imaginar a razão para não estar em seu dedo.

Ela tocou o anel de ouro com o dedo indicador e o ergueu.

— Eu deveria verificar se cabe em meu dedo, não é? Só assim saberia se é meu.

— Não quero que seja seu. Não pretendo ficar esperando que termine o luto por um marido de que talvez nunca mais se lembre. Um homem cujo rosto é um verdadeiro mistério para você.

— Você é impaciente — ela comentou calmamente.

— Tem razão. — As palavras foram pronunciadas com rispidez, o queixo cerrado como se ele estivesse determinado a tomar certa atitude e nada pudesse impedi-lo de seguir adiante.

Dallas se aproximou da carroça, batendo na lateral e chamando por Edward.

— A ceia está pronta no acampamento da srta. Alice — ele disse. — Ela fez comida suficiente para todos nós.

— Edward foi cuidar dos bois — Isabella disse, aparecendo na traseira da carroça, onde Dallas estava parado. — Não deve demorar. Ele encheu os baldes no riacho e levou água para a parelha já faz alguns minutos.

— Bem, quando ele voltar, diga para levá-la consigo. A srta. Alice é ótima cozinheira. Gostará da companhia dela e da comida.

— Ela nos trouxe o almoço hoje. Adoraria conversar mais com ela. É uma mulher adorável.

— Tem toda razão. Deve ser a garota mais bonita da caravana.

— Não mesmo. A mais bonita está em minha carroça... — Edward se aproximava de Dallas e olhou para onde Isabella estava aGarrettlhada. — Está pronta para comer, senhorita? — ele perguntou.

Isabella estava corada, embaraçada pelo que Edward dissera, incapaz de pensar com clareza.

— Dallas estava dizendo que vamos comer com a srta. Alice esta noite.

— Ela é muito bondosa conosco, pobres homens solitários — Carlisle disse com um sorriso. — E apreciar a srta. Alice enquanto comemos não é sofrimento algum.

— Deveria cortejá-la — Edward disse, parecendo sério. — Antes que outro resolva reivindicá-la. Ela lhe seria uma excelente esposa.

— E o que eu faria depois? Levá-la comigo na próxima vez que eu for contratado para atravessar o país? Ser líder de caravana é tudo o que sei fazer, Edward. Estou nesse ofício há mais tempo do que consigo lembrar.

— Oras, você não é tão velho assim — Edward disse, abrindo um largo sorriso.

— Às vezes parece que sim. Já estou quase decidido a nunca arranjar uma esposa. Teria que me acomodar em um lugar e, de qualquer forma, não sei se minha sede de correr o mundo permitiria que eu fizesse isso.

— Bem, se mudar de ideia, não deixe de considerar a srta. Alice. Acho que ela gosta de você, chefe! — Edward sorriu para Isabella, convidando-a a participar do gracejo.

Mas Carlisle tinha outras ideias em mente e, com um rápido gesto, tirou o chapéu da cabeça, curvou-se para Isabella e fez um convite.

— Gostaria de me acompanhar na ceia, senhora? Deixemos que Edward se arranje sozinho já que é tão atrevido.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram com aquela súbita mudança de atitude. Isabella olhou para Edward, que exibia uma expressão nada agradável.

— Acho que Edward pode me ajudar a sair da carroça, então nós três poderemos ir para o acampamento da srta. Alice juntos.

Assim, Edward gesticulou para que ela se erguesse, segurou-a pela cintura e colocou-a no chão. Um pouco tonta por ter sido retirada da carroça com tanta rapidez, Isabella Edwardbaleou ligeiramente, e só a presença das mãos firmes ainda em sua cintura a mantiveram de pé.

— Sente-se bem, doçura? — A pergunta foi feita em tom baixo, os olhos cheios de preocupação; as mãos continuavam firmes sobre sua cintura.

— Só fiquei tonta por um instante — ela disse. — Já descansei muito hoje. Preciso de uma boa Edwardinhada, mas a carroça da srta. Alice é próxima demais para se fazer algum exercício, não é?

— Depois que comermos, eu a levarei para dar um passeio pelas carroças — Edward disse. — Poderá conhecer algumas das pessoas da caravana.

— Já que se sente um pouco fraca, por que não faz dois cavalheiros felizes e se apoia em meu braço também, senhorita? Sendo amparada por nós dois, creio que será mais fácil andar — Carlisle ofereceu o braço e, com um olhar carregado na direção dele, Edward fez o mesmo. Evitando discussões, Isabella apoiou as mãos nos ombros de seus acompanhantes e, juntos, atravessaram o imenso agrupamento de carroças.

Isabella logo identificou Alice pelos cabelos negros e quase riu. Se Carlisle decidisse desposar a jovem, teria que rechaçar um bando de pretendentes. Quatro rapazes estavam ao redor da fogueira, todos se esforçando para impressioná-la e ganhar seu interesse.

Alice viu quando o trio se aproximava e um sorriso iluminou seu rosto.

— Estava esperando por vocês. Fiz comida para todos.

— Não sei agradecer o suficiente por sua gentileza — Isabella disse, começando a sentir-se cansada novamente. E o trajeto nem fora tão grande assim. Não sabia se seria capaz de Caminhar pelo acampamento mais tarde. Segurava-se nos dois homens com mais força a cada passo, e o barrilete de ponta-cabeça foi uma verdadeira resposta às suas preces. Provavelmente fora colocado ali para ela, Isabella pensou, e Alice não a desapontou.

— Sente-se, Isabella — ela convidou, indicando a cadeira improvisada. — Os homens podem se sentar no chão para comer, mas as damas merecem algo melhor quando são convidadas para a ceia.

Edward amparou Isabella, que soltou o braço de Carlisle, virando-se para o barrilete. Com uma reverência graciosa, Edward deixou que Isabella se acomodasse e sentou-se ao lado dela.

— O que foi que você disse sobre cortejar alguém? — Carlisle perguntou em voz baixa, acomodando-se do outro lado de Isabella. Olhou para Edward com um sorriso extremamente sarcástico. — Parece que já entrou em ação, Edward. Tome cuidado caso não queira que as mulheres da caravana se intrometam. Você sabe o que farão se acharem que está arruinando a reputação da srta. Isabella ao permitir que ela durma em sua carroça.

— Acha que eu me importaria? — Edward perguntou com um sorriso convencido. — Ficaria muito feliz se as senhoras viessem exigir que eu acertasse as coisas com a srta. Isabella.

Edward falou o que pensava, e mesmo saJamesdo que era necessário para manter seu auto-respeito no momento, Isabella se sentiu desconfortável.

— A srta. Isabella não pretende ser coagida ao casamento, cavalheiros. Mal faz um dia que perdi meu passado. Não tenho família, futuro ou sobrenome. Acha que estaria interessada em arranjar um marido quando tenho tantas coisas com as quais me preocupar?

Carlisle parecia desapontado.

— Sinto muito, senhorita. Falei o que não devia. Se alguém fizer a menor crítica quanto ao lugar onde está dormindo, será repreendido pessoalmente.

— Contudo — Edward disse —, casar com a srta. Isabella não seria nenhum sacrifício de minha parte. Estou procurando por uma esposa e sei que muitos casamentos arranjados, até mesmo forçados, funcionam melhor do que aqueles que começam com um longo período de namoro.

— Pois eu não estou procurando por um marido — Isabella disse, resoluta. — Aprecio o que os cavalheiros têm feito por mim, mas já estou cansada de ser submetida a situações que fogem de meu controle. Acho que perdi o apetite. Com licença, por favor.

Isabella levantou e rumou para a carroça de Edward, que a seguiu bem de perto. Pressentiu a presença dele, mas recusou-se a virar para demonstrar que sabia que ele a acompanhava; simplesmente continuou seu Caminho sem pressa.

— Isabella. — Sua voz a deteve quando ela fez menção de subir na carroça. O coração estava disparado e as mãos tremiam, impedindo-a de segurar com firmeza a tampa traseira da carroça. Sentiu as lágrimas arderem em seus olhos e apoiou a cabeça na tampa traseira antes que elas a deixassem embaraçada na presença do homem que estava tão próximo.

— Eu a magoei e não sei dizer o quanto lamento — Edward falou em tom suave, as palavras alcançando apenas seus ouvidos, as mãos pousando delicadamente sobre seus ombros. — Eu a ajudarei a subir na carroça se quiser. Mas preferiria que voltasse para comer alguma coisa. Alice está zangada comigo e Carlisle por aborrecê-la. Acho que as outras damas também ficarão zangadas comigo caso não aceite meu pedido de desculpas.

Isabella sentia o calor das mãos grandes, sabia que ele falava com sinceridade e, mais uma vez, percebeu que estava sozinha no mundo e não tinha outra escolha senão perdoar o homem que já lhe oferecera tanto. Além de um lugar para dormir, uma Cama onde repousar e a promessa de transporte até Denver, também oferecia a força de sua honra para protegê-la.

As lágrimas caíam, apesar de Isabella piscar furiosamente e trincar os dentes na tentativa de contê-las para aparentar um pouco de dignidade. Mas isso foi impossível, pois Edward a virou de frente, as mãos gentis apoiadas em seus braços. Se ele tivesse aplicado qualquer força naquele gesto, Isabella teria lutado contra ele, mas saber que aqueles ombros largos a protegeriam era uma tentação impossível de resistir.

A cabeça encontrou repouso no peito de Edward. Isabella ouvia as batidas do coração dele, um ritmo regular e tranquilizador que a incitou a acertar a respiração no mesmo compasso. A vontade de chorar foi subjugada quando ela estremeceu e colocou as mãos sobre os braços dele. Os músculos se retesaram contra as mãos de Isabella, mas logo relaxaram, como se Edward não quisesse amedrontá-la com a força contida em seu corpo.

Ele tinha um lenço na mão e, mais uma vez, usou-o com cuidado, secando-lhe os olhos e faces antes de entregá-lo a Isabella. Assoar o nariz lhe parecia um gesto íntimo demais para se fazer pela segunda vez na frente de um homem, mas a necessidade era cada vez mais urgente. Ela se virou e enxugou as últimas lágrimas para finalmente dizer as palavras que a importunavam há vários minutos.

— Sinto muito, Edward. Lamento ter saído assim e insultado Alice, que tem sido tão boa comigo. E Carlisle também. Ele foi muito gentil, sinto-me muito agradecida, mas naquela hora me senti acuada, como se estivesse sendo forçada a tomar uma decisão que ainda não tenho condições de analisar.

— As coisas são diferentes aqui, Isabella. Não sei de onde você veio, mas não duvido que tenha sido de uma das cidades do Leste. Os homens têm o privilégio de cortejar uma dama por lá, perder meses preparando-se para o momento de pedi-la em casamento. Mas isso não se aplica em uma caravana. As regras aqui são completamente diferentes, e a maioria delas foi feita principalmente para proteger as mulheres. — As mãos dele a viraram de frente novamente.

— Acho que não entendo isso — ela sussurrou, ciente do perfume masculino de quem a segurava. O tecido da Edwardisa tinha um cheiro fresco e limpo. Por mais amarrotada que estivesse, sendo preciso forçar os botões para alcançarem suas casas, o tecido se assentava com maciez sobre o peito de Edward. O cheiro de couro e cavalos a atormentava, fazendo com que escondesse o rosto no peito dele.

— Antes de tudo, uma mulher não está a salvo nessa região sem um homem que a proteja — ele disse com firmeza. —- Uma mulher só fica fora de alcance para os outros homens da caravana se tiver um marido. Só assim a deixarão em paz, por assim dizer. Eles sabem que ela lhes é proibida.

— E quanto à minha situação?

— No momento, você está livre para ser agarrada por qualquer um — Edward disse com certa irritação.

Isabella sentiu as palavras reverberando no peito dele, pressentindo que Edward lutava para controlar a raiva.

— Está zangado comigo? — ela perguntou, erguendo a cabeça para fitá-lo.

— Não. Nem um pouco. Só quero que fique segura, mas não posso mantê-la em minha carroça, onde poderia cuidar de você, sendo uma mulher disponível. Se não tivermos cuidado, sua reputação será arruinada. Especialmente se continuar em minha companhia. Mas não pretendo mudar meus planos.

Isabella pressionou as mãos no peito de Edward e se libertou do abraço.

— Para onde mais eu poderia ir? Existe uma carroça só com mulheres onde eu pudesse seguir viagem até a próxima cidade?

— A cidade mais próxima é Denver. E respondendo sua pergunta, não há qualquer outro lugar onde possa ficar, a não ser que escolha outro homem para cuidar de você.

— Não quero outro homem — ela protestou.

— Temos um outro problema. Você talvez já seja casada. Se esse anel em seu pescoço for sua aliança, é possível que tenha um marido esperando por você.

— Talvez eu seja viúva — ela disse.

Isabella não tinha recordações de outro homem em seu passado. Certamente se lembraria de algo tão importante. Sabia que tinha um pai; era quase capaz de escutar a voz dele. Se tivesse um marido, a lembrança dele seria mais forte que a do pai. O anel de ouro parecia queimar contra o peito, escondido por dentro do corpete, longe da vista de outros. Era como se o tivesse usado durante a vida inteira, mas não lembrava de nenhum homem a abraçá-la e tocá-la.

— Terá que tomar uma decisão, Isabella. Mais cedo do que pensa. Terá apenas uns poucos dias antes de as mulheres da caravana começarem a comentar sobre o assunto. Elas insistirão para que você aceite um marido.

— Prefere que eu arranje outro lugar para dormir?

— Já deixei isso bem claro. Ficarei debaixo da carroça porque assim estarei por perto caso precise de mim. Não quero que procure outro lugar para dormir.

Ele a segurou pela cintura e a ergueu do chão, o suficiente para que Isabella pudesse entrar na carroça.

— Não prefere Caminhar um pouco, antes? — ele perguntou, escolhendo as palavras para não deixá-la embaraçada.

— Mais tarde, quando escurecer. Prefiro descansar agora. — Ela entrou na carroça, procurando o acolchoado de plumas que usava como Cama. Sacudindo-o para afofar o enchimento, recolocou-o no chão e pegou o travesseiro. Não tinha Edwardisola, teria de dormir apenas de combinação. Decidiu ficar vestida até ser hora de buscar certa privacidade entre os arbustos.

— Voltarei logo — Edward disse. — Trarei sua comida.

Isabella não tinha disposição para discutir com ele; por isso, apenas assentiu. Tinha perdido a fome completamente, mas não insultaria Alice ainda mais recusando a comida que fizera.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

O sol da manhã se infiltrava pela cobertura branca da carroça, arrancando Edward do sono. Já tinha amanhecido, ele concluiu, e deveria estar trabalhando naquele momento, fazendo reconhecimento da estrada. Nesse instante, um rosto grisalho surgiu na traseira da carroça, um rosto bem conhecido seu.

— Garrett! Que horas são? — Edward perguntou baixinho.

— Bem, acabei de vistoriar mais de oito quilômetros de trilha — Garrett disse, o sorriso revelando o que ele pensava. — Você me parecia tão confortável horas atrás que não quis acordá-lo. Nossa garota está bem? — Seu sorriso deu lugar a um olhar verdadeiramente preocupado.

— Ela estava sonhando, conseguiu lembrar de algumas coisas e precisava conversar.

— Conversar? — Garrett perguntou. — Para isso precisava dormir com ela?

— O que você está vendo agora foi exatamente o que se passou durante a noite — Edward disse, as palavras carregadas de honestidade e, também, de uma boa dose de ameaça.

— Ninguém duvidará de sua preocupação pela garota — Garrett disse. — Mas sabe tão bem quanto eu que certa senhora irá aparecer por aqui antes do que imagina, fazendo um grande alvoroço.

— Sem dúvida — Edward admitiu. — Mas estou prestes a anunciar meu noivado com Isabella, por isso desafio qualquer um a insultá-la ou magoá-la.

Ele se afastou da mulher com quem estava abraçado e sentou-se com cuidado, tentando não acordá-la.

— Irei me levantar. Se puder acender a fogueira, posso cuidar do desjejum.

— Eu ajudo. — Com voz rouca, Isabella revelou que estava a par da situação.

— Não precisa — Edward afirmou rapidamente. — Descanse mais um pouco.

Ele se ergueu e Caminhou agachado até a tampa traseira, descendo para o chão. As botas estavam lado a lado perto da carroça e Edward as calçou, batendo os pés para acomodá-los melhor dentro do calçado de couro.

Garrett já tinha começado a amontoar a lenha e acender o fogo. Edward se virou para a carroça, procurando pela frigideira e pela pedra de cozinhar.

— Levarei o bacon — Isabella ofereceu, dobrando o lençol que usara durante a noite. — Mas acho que preciso procurar um lugar reservado antes de cozinhar. — Seu rosto estava corado ao vasculhar a caixa onde os mantimentos eram guardados. Pegando o pedaço de bacon e o garfo, ela olhou para Edward, que a observava.

— Pode fatiar isso com sua faca? Não irei de morar entre os arbustos.

Ele sorriu.

— Deseja uma escolta, senhora?

O rubor de Isabella se intensificou enquanto meneava a cabeça.

— Você já está com problemas suficientes, Edward. Não piore as coisas. Só tenho que procurar o mesmo lugar que as outras mulheres usaram. É provável que algumas estejam seguindo para lá, basta que eu as acompanhe.

— Como você é má — ele disse em tom lamurioso. —Vai me deixar aqui cozinhando enquanto sai para caminhar um pouco. E ainda recusa minha companhia.

Os olhos dela dispararam faíscas enquanto procurava pelo pente e começava a desembaraçar os longos cabelos. Em poucos minutos, Isabella os havia puxado para trás e feito uma trança, prendendo-a com um pedaço de barbante. Então, com um sorriso maroto, ela jogou o pente de volta em uma das caixas e saiu.

— Não fique tão desanimado — Garrett disse. — Ela voltará logo.

— Eu sei. Só espero que ninguém lhe faça comentários por eu ter dormido na carroça.

Isabella ficou aliviada ao encontrar Alice saindo do acampamento quando procurava um lugar mais reservado para si mesma. Acenando rapidamente, correu para acompanhar a outra mulher.

— Parece que não há muitos lugares abrigados, não é?

— Não muitos, mas posso ficar na sua frente e depois você faz o mesmo por mim — Alice ofereceu. — Os homens sabem não ser abelhudos, mas ainda fico nervosa por cuidar de minhas necessidades perto de tantos homens.

— Já começou a preparar o desjejum? — Eliza-beth perguntou enquanto Edwardinhavam na direção de alguns arbustos. — Vamos fritar bacon. Não gostaria de se juntar a nós?

— Isso me parece bom. Levarei alguns ovos para fritar também.

Isabella apreciava a amizade que estava se formando entre ela e Alice. Tanto que estava ansiosa para contar a notícia que a fazia andar nas nuvens.

— Edward me pediu em casamento — ela contou baixinho.

— Não fico surpresa por ouvir isso, Isabella. Ele passou a noite em sua carroça — Alice disse, o rosto revelando a preocupação que sentia. — Os comentários irão durar o dia inteiro. É bom que ele já tenha feito o pedido, do contrário várias mulheres já estariam a atormentá-lo.

— Todos sabem que ele estava comigo? — Isabella perguntou, surpresa que a notícia tivesse se espalhado tão rápido.

— Quase todos. Mas acho que Edward queria que todos soubessem que estava interessado em você. Essa provavelmente foi a maneira mais fácil de reclamá-la para si.

— Edward subiu na carroça porque eu estava tendo um sonho horrível, um pesadelo. A única coisa boa foi que lembrei de algumas coisas que aconteceram. Vi o rosto do meu pai e sei que outro homem estava viajando conosco.

— Era seu marido? Eu notei o anel que você carrega na corrente em seu pescoço.

— Não sou casada — Isabella se obrigou a responder. — Ao menos não com James. Eu não gostava muito dele e não o aceitaria como meu marido. Era um amigo do meu pai lá no Leste, mas não o conhecíamos bem antes de nos acompanhar na caravana.

— Onde ele está agora? E onde está seu pai? Isabella balançou a cabeça com tristeza.

— É o que eu gostaria de saber. Eu vi James fugindo quando os índios apareceram, e meu pai foi atrás dele. Suspeito que quisesse trazê-lo de volta para ajudar a defender nossa carroça e manter-me a salvo, mas papai caiu no riacho e não o vi mais.

— Queria que tivesse lembrado de algo mais agradável do que isso — Alice disse com tristeza. — Você deve ter uma mãe. Ela não estava com você?

— Não. Nem consigo lembrar o rosto dela. Nem mesmo sei se ainda é viva. — Sua mão tocou o anel pendurado no pescoço. — Talvez esta aliança seja dela. Só sei que não é minha.

— Isso faz sentido. Especialmente se ela já não faz parte de sua vida há muito tempo — Alice comentou. — Minha mãe morreu quando eu era criança. Vim para essa caravana acompanhando meu pai e dois irmãos. — Ela baixou os olhos, sorrindo com melancolia. — Espero encontrar um homem que eu possa amar antes de chegarmos ao Oregon. Precisarei de um marido e, até o momento, não tenho muitas perspectivas. Você agarrou o melhor de todos.

— Eu não estava tentando agarrar ninguém — Isabella disse com firmeza. — Só espero que Edward não se sinta obrigado a casar comigo porque me encontrou completamente só e ferida.

Alice riu alto.

— Não se preocupe, minha querida. Edward Cullen não faz nada apenas para agradar os outros. Se deseja casar com você, é porque si sente atraído e quer passar o resto da vida ao se lado.

— "Sentir-se atraído" tem alguma relação com "amar"? — Isabella suspirou. — Sinto-me atraída da por ele, eu sei, mas não compreendo exatamente o que é amar um homem.

— É diferente com os homens — Alice apressou-se em dizer. — Eles não precisam amar para fazer algo a respeito da atração que sentem. Acho que muitos homens nem sabem o que a palavra amor significa. — Ela sorriu abertamente. — Mas suspeito que Edward pode ser um daqueles que sabem. Para seu próprio bem, espero que sim.

Elas haviam Edwardinhado pela pradaria até um pequeno arvoredo. Arbustos e salgueiros lutavam para formar um ponto verdejante em meio à planície, que em grande parte possuía apenas capim e flores ondulando ao sabor da brisa.

— Acho que aqui está bom — Alice disse.

— Aposto que a maioria das mulheres veio para cá mais cedo. Não ficaria surpresa se houvesse um rio subterrâneo nas redondezas que permitisse que toda essa vegetação brotasse.

— Você deve ter razão — Isabella concordou.

— Queria que esse rio aflorasse no solo e desse-nos a chance de tomar banho e lavar a roupa.

Alice riu.

— Não se pode ter tudo. Encontrar esse pequeno refúgio para nossas necessidades é presente suficiente para hoje. Acho que encontraremos um rio mais adiante, de acordo com o mapa do meu pai.

— Espero realmente que sim — Isabella protegeu os olhos com uma das mãos e mirou o oeste. — Vejo árvores ao longe, mas devem estar a quilômetros de distância. Talvez só alcancemos o tal rio hoje à noite.

Alice se virou para cuidar de assuntos mais urgentes e encontrou um lugar mais escondido entre os arbustos, pisando um pouco a grama.

— Fique de vigia para mim — ela disse, lidando com a roupa.

Isabella virou para o lado da caravana, que parecia fervilhar com as atividades matutinas.

— Não há ninguém por perto — ela disse. — Só algumas mulheres indo para a esquerda. Devem estar procurando por um lugar reservado também.

Em poucos minutos, as duas voltavam para a segurança que o círculo oferecia para aqueles reunidos entre as carroças e os animais. Várias fogueiras estavam acesas, o aroma de café e de bacon frito alcançando seus narizes antes mesmo que tivessem retornado à caravana.

— Com fome, senhoritas? — Garrett segurava o garfo sobre a frigideira, cuidando do bacon com visível prática.

— Pode apostar que sim — Alice disse.—Voltarei logo com alguns ovos. Meu pai sem dúvida virá se juntar a nós também.

— E seus irmãos? — Isabella quis saber.

— Eles já escolheram suas garotas, que no momento estão muito ocupadas testando suas habilidades como cozinheiras. Eu quase não os vejo.

— Sente-se — Edward disse a ela enquanto Alice atravessava o acampamento até onde o pai a aguardava. O bloco de madeira esperava por Isabella, que se sentou agradecida. — Que tal um pouco de café? — ele ofereceu e, sem esperar resposta, entregou-lhe um copo de estanho. — Cuidado, doçura — ele advertiu. — Está bem quente.

— Obrigada. — Ela tinha dificuldade em olhar para Edward naquela manhã, pressentindo os olhares de todos que estavam reunidos ao redor das várias fogueiras do acampamento para beber café. — Alice disse que têm surgido comentários a nosso respeito — Isabella murmurou.

— Eu já esperava por isso — ele disse tranquilamente. — Já espalhei que iremos casar assim que chegarmos a Denver ou encontrarmos um sacerdote, o que acontecer primeiro.

— Não tenho o direito de opinar quanto ao assunto? — Isabella perguntou prontamente.

— Não quero soar autoritário, mas nesse caso é preciso. Você está em posição difícil, tanto quanto eu. As pessoas esperam que endireitemos as coisas assim que possível. E isso envolve um sacerdote e uma cerimônia.

— Você planeja ficar perto de Denver, não é?

— É onde estão minhas terras. Não lhe parece conveniente?

— Eu quero muito ir para o Oregon. Era lá que meu pai planejava se assentar.

— Correndo o risco de parecer cruel e insensível, preciso dizer que as vontades de seu pai não valem mais, Isabella. Não pode ir sozinha para o Oregon, sabe disso. A menos que deseje casar com outro homem do grupo, não conseguirá ir para lá.

— Decidirei isso mais tarde, quando as coisas fizerem sentido para mim.

— O que quer dizer com isso? — Edward perguntou abruptamente.

— Quando eu chegar a Denver, acho que saberei se ficarei satisfeita vivendo lá. Caso contrário, pedirei para ficar na caravana até o Oregon.

As narinas de Edward se dilataram e a boca se apertou, num gesto que anunciava problemas.

— Escolher o lugar onde quer viver é mais importante do que a pessoa com quem vive? — ele perguntou.

— Que razões tem para pensar que quero viver com você?

— Se quiser, posso arrastá-la para dentro daquela carroça e explicar o que quero dizer — Edward se forçou a dizer. — Mas acho que é uma mulher inteligente e sabe muito bem que estou profundamente atraído por você, Isabella. Eu a tomei para mim desde o momento em que a tirei das ruínas de sua carroça e a trouxe para cá. Desde então não fiz nada que indicasse que eu tinha mudado de ideia. Se ainda não entendeu que reclamei meus direitos sobre você, terei prazer em lhe demonstrar isso plenamente.

Ela ficou embaraçada, a vermelhidão do rosto se espalhando também para o pescoço.

— Comunicarei minha escolha, sr. Cullen, quando chegarmos a Denver. Imagino que não demoraremos muito a chegar lá, não é?

— Uma semana, talvez — ele disse, imaginando se tinha colocado tudo a perder. Não tivera a intenção de deixá-la zangada, mas era óbvio que Isabella estava muito aborrecida no momento.

― Não irei apressá-la, Isabella — ele prometeu.

― Apenas pense no assunto, considere suas opções, e tome uma decisão.

— Não será bem-vindo em minha cama novamente — ela disse, olhando firmemente na direção dele.

— Não faça ameaças que não poderá cumprir — ele avisou. — Está dormindo em minha carroça, com meu acolchoado e, acima de tudo, está dormindo com meu travesseiro.

Garrett conteve uma gargalhada — não havia dúvida de que estava acompanhando a acalorada discussão. Aparentemente, ouvir sobre o travesseiro de Edward foi o bastante para lhe despertar o senso de humor. Ele se virou, rindo furtivamente para Edward enquanto balançava a cabeça num gesto de perplexidade.

— Você não está seguindo o Caminho certo — ele murmurou. — Mulheres gostam de atenção e galanteios, você sabe. Não pode simplesmente dizer a uma moça como as coisas são e esperar que ela goste.

— Desde quando ficou tão entendido em mulheres? — Edward perguntou, ciente de que o objeto daquela conversa escondia o rosto entre as mãos.

— Já vivi alguns anos mais que você, rapaz. Já tive meu quinhão de mulheres nessa vida. Mesmo... — Ele parou de falar de repente, como se estivesse pensando melhor no que iria dizer, então apontou Isabella com o queixo. — Essa moça aqui é uma dama, Cullen, não cederia facilmente para qualquer embusteiro arrogante.

— Saberei lidar com a srta. Isabella — Edward disse baixinho. — Agora vire esse bacon e prepare os ovos. A srta. Alice está vindo com as mãos cheias deles.

A jornada daquele dia começou mais tarde, todos pareciam estar trabalhando em ritmo mais lento que o normal. Mas Carlisle Smith era paciente, reconhecia que as pessoas estavam cansadas e precisavam do conforto do rio que encontrariam alguns quilômetros adiante.

O pôr-do-sol encontrou o grupo organizado em círculo junto ao riacho, pois era menor que um rio e maior que um córrego. A água corria limpa e clara, provavelmente vinda de uma montanha, Carlisle disse. Era apropriada para beber e abundante o suficiente para banhos e lavagem de roupa, o que era algo muito satisfatório para o grupo, especialmente para as mulheres, que tinham a responsabilidade de manter as roupas da família o mais limpas possível.

Fogueiras foram feitas e a comida começava a ser preparada. O riacho logo recebeu a visita dos homens, que rolaram os barris vazios até uma carroça, então a guiaram corrente acima até onde acreditavam que a água estava mais limpa e apropriada para consumo. A carroça foi puxada até o local escolhido, os barris foram cheios com baldes. Num lento trajeto de volta ao acampamento, os barris foram descarregados nas carroças de cada proprietário, com a assistência dos músculos e dos grunhidos daqueles envolvidos, A ceia ficou pronta — Isabella preparou uma apetitosa sopa de carne de veado, abatido por um dos homens naquele mesmo dia. Ela havia colocado as batatas murchas que encontrara na carroça, além de alguns vegetais das pradarias que lembravam cebolas, para acrescentar mais sabor.

Recolher a roupa suja foi simples, pois a tarefa incluía quase todo o guarda-roupa que ela e Edward possuíam. Um jarro que antes devia ter servido para armazenar bebida agora guardava sabão líquido. Certamente era mais prático para a lavagem da roupa do que a grosseira barra amareIa que estivera usando. Duas toalhas haviam sido deixadas limpas apenas para essa ocasião, pois um banho seria conveniente depois que as roupas tivessem sido lavadas.

O banco à margem do riacho estava cheio de mulheres e alguns poucos homens que eram obrigados a cuidar da própria roupa. Duas senhoras estavam atarefadas com a roupa suja de vários rapazes solteiros. Um de seus antigos clientes, um sorridente Edward, parecia muito satisfeito aGarrettlhado ao lado de Isabella, que esfregava a roupa de ambos. Uma longa corda foi amarrada entre as árvores para que fosse usada pelas mulheres, e Carlisle afirmou que não desmontariam acampamento até que todos estivessem bem descansados e as senhoras tivessem terminado com todas as tarefas. Em outras palavras, teriam um dia inteiro para descansar. Contudo, as mulheres achavam que não teriam muito descanso, já que era tarefa delas separar as roupas e devolvê-las aos devidos donos assim que estivessem secas e dobradas.

As crianças estavam organizando um piquenique nos bancos do riacho para a manhã seguinte, seguida por uma sessão de natação perto de onde haviam coletado água, pois era bem mais raso. Alguns homens saíram para caçar algo para as refeições dos próximos dias, descobrindo que havia coelhos em boa quantidade.

A animação era grande no acampamento enquanto a roupa se agitava com a brisa e o sol se punha em toda sua glória. O café foi preparado depois que as crianças foram para suas Camas e os adultos aproveitaram para conversar e relaxar antes de enfrentar as montanhas.

— Carlisle disse que vamos retomar viagem amanhã depois do almoço — Garrett contou enquanto enchia seu copo até a borda com o café forte que Isabella tinha preparado. — Ele quer que as roupas tenham tempo suficiente para secar e que nós dois façamos uma pequena inspeção, Edward. Ele diz que estaremos no pé da montanha amanhã à noite, se tudo correr bem.

— E então chegaremos a Denver, certo? — Isabella perguntou esperançosa, sentindo os efeitos de estar limpa e bem-alimentada. Tomar banho de. água fria não estava nem perto dos banhos quentes que costumava ter no Leste, mas considerando que apenas pudera se lavar numa bacia durantes as últimas semanas, sentia-se plenamente refeita.

Os homens tinham esperado pela vez deles usarem o riacho, vigiando os arredores enquanto as mulheres brincavam na água. Elas se secaram rapidamente, vestindo-se antes de retornarem às carroças, recolhendo espingardas e carabinas e então montando guarda enquanto os homens aproveitavam o riacho.

Já estava bem escuro quando Isabella voltou para a carroça. Edward a seguiu, erguendo-a do chão para a carroça, onde ela se apressou em procurar o acolchoado de plumas. Ele se apoiou na tampa traseira e a chamou:

— Isabella, venha aqui, por favor. Preciso falar com você um instante.

Ela parou de afofar o acolchoado e franziu a testa.

— Não ouse subir aqui, Edward. Nossa situação já é bem comprometedora. Várias mulheres queriam saber de suas intenções e foi muito difícil dar explicações.

— Só precisava ter dito a verdade — ele disse calmamente.

— Ainda não sei que verdade será essa — Isabella respondeu, com preocupação na voz. — E se eu encontrar meu pai em Denver? E se ele quiser que eu o acompanhe até o Oregon? Não posso simplesmente abandoná-lo.

— Em primeiro lugar, você ainda não o encontrou, doçura. E em segundo lugar, acho que me deve um pouco de lealdade.

— Bem mais que um pouco, Edward — ela respondeu apressadamente, aproximando-se dele. — Mas preciso tentar encontrá-lo. Acho que consegue me compreender.

— E compreendo. Mas a primeira coisa que dirá a seu pai quando o encontrarmos é que ele terá a honra de acompanhá-la pela nave da igreja mais próxima. Sua reputação está em minhas mãos, Isabella. E cuidarei bem dela... e de você. Se me permitir fazer isso.

Ele estendeu o braço e segurou-a pelo pulso, puxando-a para perto. Ambas as mãos se apoiaram nos ombros dela e, por cima da tampa traseira, ele a trouxe para um beijo. Dessa vez foi diferente, mais exigente, buscando a maciez de sua boca e o doce sabor de seus lábios.

— Edward, eu nunca... quero dizer, ninguém nunca...

O resmungo foi sincero quando ele a soltou e então, num movimento ágil, subiu na carroça. A palavras soavam roucas, profundas e guturais.

— Sei disso, doçura. Você é uma mulher virtuosa e continuará assim até o dia de nosso casamento. Beijá-la não fará maiores estragos à sua imagem.

Os braços a envolveram, as mãos pareciam quentes contra suas costas, então Edward a afastou um pouquinho, olhando para o volume dos seios sob o vestido que ela usava.

— Quero tocá-la, Isabella — ele sussurrou baixinho. — Vai me deixar colocar as mãos em você?

Enquanto ele falava, Isabella sentiu o corpo se contrair, sentiu a excitação das palavras dele correrem por sua espinha, e a expectativa pelos dedos de Edward moldando suas curvas.

— Não entendo por que essa parte do meu corpo lhe interessa tanto, Edward, mas se a ideia de tocar-me o agrada, não o impedirei de fazê-lo.

Ele sorriu, estreitando os olhos, firmando o queixo e dilatando as narinas, como se percebesse nela um perfume que o agradava. Os dedos desabotoaram a roupa, botão por botão, permitindo livre acesso à Edwardisa sob o vestido. Pequenos botões de pérola a fechavam sobre o colo e, com todo o cuidado, ele abriu a Edwardisa e expôs a pele cálida a seus olhos.

A lua subindo no céu lançava seu brilho na abertura traseira da carroça, trazendo à tona a pele clara, evidenciando as curvas e os mamilos, uma visão que ele apreciava. Edward deslizou a mão sob o tecido da Edwardisa e livrou um dos seios, segurando-o como se um tesouro incalculável estivesse em seu poder. Na verdade, o fato de Isabella permitir aquela intimidade era o mesmo que abrir um baú com as jóias mais preciosas do mundo.

Isabella conteve a respiração quando os dedos a apalparam, sussurrou seu nome quando ele acariciou os mamilos com as pontas dos dedos, então olhou fundo nos olhos de Edward com um latente ar de paixão que o fez atingir completa ereção. Isabella estava pronta para ser amada, mas nem tanto, pois sua natural resistência a ser seduzida colocaria um fim em seus avanços caso ele tentasse ousar mais qualquer coisa naquela noite.

— Edward. — Era um sussurro que dizia o quanto ela o desejava, que prometia entrega total uma vez que a noite de núpcias acontecesse.

Ele procurou os lábios de Isabella novamente, aproveitando o que ela oferecia, as línguas entrelaçadas num ensaio de como seus corpos em breve se uniriam. Edward era cuidadoso, cauteloso, ciente de que ela não estava acostumada a tais intimidades, por isso tentava ser paciente para não assustá-la com o fogo de sua paixão.

Mas para sua surpresa, não houve desistência da parte dela, só havia um ardor que o incentivava a continuar, um convite tão inocente que Edward se sentia aJamesçoado por receber permissão de tocá-la. Com cuidado, mais a Edwardisa de Isabella, o olhar desembaraçado enquanto se inclinava para tocar com os lábios a pele exposta. A boca de Edward se aproximou do seio e Isabella respirou fundo, como se temesse o contato de lábios e dentes em seu corpo.

— Não irei machucá-la, doçura. Deixe-me apenas beijá-la — ele implorou, tocando o mamilo escuro com sua língua para então trazê-lo à boca. Isabella estremeceu ao toque, um gemido escapando da garganta, uma sentença silenciosa que ecoava na mente de Edward. Isabella o queria. Aquela garota linda e intocada ansiava por seu toque, casaria com ele e seria sua esposa.

O triunfo estufou seu peito, fazendo com que dissesse as palavras que não conseguia mais conter.

— Doçura. — A simples palavra parecia ser um gemido vindo das profundezas de seu ser. Edward respirou fundo, buscando fôlego para sua declaração. — Isabella, eu a amo. Nunca disse isso para nenhuma mulher em minha vida, eu juro. Quero viver com você e mantê-la ao meu lado pelo resto da vida.

Edward ergueu as mãos e começou a abotoar a Edwardisa de Isabella, escondendo a beleza dela dos próprios olhos. Ele lhe abotoou o vestido com gentileza, olhando pesaroso para o tecido que a protegia de seu olhar.

— Por favor, Edward — ela sussurrou quase que num suspiro. — Deixe-me pensar. Minha mente está confusa, nem entendo ao certo o que você faz comigo. Só sei que sinto frio e calor ao mesmo tempo, minha pele arde e ao mesmo tempo se arrepia. Você me transforma em uma pessoa que desconheço e isso me assusta. Não tenho medo de você ou das coisas que faz comigo, apenas de mim mesma e das escolhas que terei de fazer no futuro.

— Para onde quer que seu futuro a leve, eu farei parte dele — Edward jurou. — Eu a ajudarei a encontrar seu pai. Conversarei com ele para que saiba que eu a amo, que estou preparado para cuidar de você. Isso é tudo o que posso prometer no momento, Isabella. Mas quero que aceite meu pedido.

Edward aguardava uma resposta, as mãos novamente sobre os ombros dela, esperando que seu ultimato não a colocasse definitivamente fora de seu alcance.

— Você gosta de mim? — ele perguntou com carinho. — O bastante para casar comigo?

Isabella fechou os olhos por um momento e então sorriu ao entreabri-los. Os olhos azuis se encheram de lágrimas enquanto ela tentava falar:

— Gosto de você, Edward. Sabe disso. Mas não posso fazer promessas sem antes tentar encontrar meu pai.

Ele concordou.

― Posso viver com essa resposta. Assim que chegarmos a Denver, sairemos à procura dele.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

O sol da manhã estava quente e as roupas penduradas nas cordas secavam com rapidez. Antes do meio-dia, as mulheres já tinham terminado suas tarefas e Edward saiu para enrolar a corda que oferecera para uso. Seus olhos buscavam o oeste enquanto trabalhava, calculando distraidamente quanto tempo demorariam até chegar ao próximo destino. Três ou quatro dias, ele esperava.

Dias que serviriam para seduzir Isabella ainda mais, pois era isso o que vinha fazendo. Abrir caminho até o coração dela era uma perspectiva agradável, ele refletiu, e conquistar a garota seria preencher perfeitamente os planos que fizera para sua vida.

As carroças se alinharam logo após o almoço e partiram, os bois e cavalos bem-dispostos depois do descanso extra junto ao riacho e à comida fresca que vicejava entre as árvores e arbustos. Isabella passou as horas seguintes dentro da carroça, organizando as coisas, movendo os suprimentos de Edward de um lado para outro, até ficar satisfeita com a arrumação que fizera. Desdobrando os lençóis que lavara e deixara secar, sentiu o aroma de ar fresco e de flores no tecido, então abraçou o lençol, inalando o perfume agradável. O tecido branco flutuou suavemente antes de tocar o acolchoado de plumas, e ela o prendeu em cada ponta, afofando o travesseiro, agora também com uma fronha limpa, antes de colocá-lo no devido lugar. Sentiu uma leve ponta de culpa ao pensar em Edward dormindo no chão duro debaixo da carroça, apenas com aquele pobre travesseiro para apoiar a cabeça. Esta noite trocaria de travesseiro com ele. Com isso em mente, Isabella subiu no assento da carroça, vendo Edward Edwardinhando ao lado de sua parelha de bois.

— Esta noite dormirá com o travesseiro bom — ela anunciou com um sorriso. — Não serei mais tão egoísta. De agora em diante, nós revezaremos.

O olhar de Edward foi acentuado pela sobrancelha erguida. Ele recuou alguns passos para ficar ao lado do assento onde ela estava.

— Em poucos dias, poderei dividir aquele travesseiro com você todas as noites, doçura. E o acolchoado de plumas também.

Isabella corou, o que já não era incomum ultimamente, ela pensou. Parecia que Edward tinha a capacidade de deixá-la embaraçada com poucas palavras ou gestos. Pensou nos beijos e no calor das mãos dele a lhe tocar o corpo. Era muito para sua mente pensar que um dia o corpo de Edward tocaria o seu, que a potente masculinidade tomaria posse de suas partes femininas, que já ansiavam por aquele contato.

— No que está pensando, doçura? — ele perguntou em tom sedutor, baixinho para que só ela pudesse ouvir. — Pensando em mim?

— Você sempre me deixa desconcertada. Fique saJamesdo que meus pensamentos só dizem respeito á mim. Um dia desses... — Ela interrompeu o que iria dizer quando Garrett cavalgou para junto deles, um sorriso triunfante no rosto, pelo que ela podia perceber.

— Já estamos nos contrafortes, sita. Isabella. Não é tão íngreme desse lado de Denver, como seria de esperar se estivéssemos subindo ao topo, mas é perigoso o suficiente para que todos estejam preparados para qualquer circunstância.

Não foi surpresa quando os bois começaram a se esforçar para seguir a estrada que, durante a tarde, se transformou em um aclive. Eles ficaram cansados mais cedo que o normal, então Carlisle anunciou a parada bem antes do pôr-do-sol.

As fogueiras foram acesas e a comida consumida pelos famintos viajantes enquanto a conversa entre os homens centrava na subida até a cidade, que diziam estar coberta por nuvens. Começaram a fazer planos de usarem cordas para ajudar os bois a puxar as carroças. Mulheres e crianças foram avisadas de que teriam que andar na maior parte dos próximos dois dias. O peso nas carroças precisava ser aliviado ao máximo, por isso só as mulheres grávidas poderiam viajar nelas durante o difícil trajeto.

Isabella estava eufórica com a perspectiva de encontrar o pai. As lembranças de seu passado se juntavam tal qual uma colcha de retalhos, os dias de sua infância ainda um borrão, mas a lembrança de sua mãe tornando-se clara enquanto vasculhava os cantos de sua mente em busca do rosto e da aparência daquela mulher.

Parecia ser importante ter uma árvore de Natal alta, presentes empilhados embaixo dela aguardando que mãos ansiosas rasgassem as embalagens coloridas. Sua mente reviveu aquilo por um longo instante, deixando-a ciente da alegria que sentia então, do amor que a cercava.

Uma casa de muitos quartos, uma gata com uma ninhada de filhotinhos e a relva verde de uma cidade chamada Filadélfia surgiram em sua mente. Era lá que vivia, tinha certeza disso, e a ansiedade de compartilhar suas lembranças com Edward a dominou completamente.

Ela caminhava ao lado dele no momento, já tendo cumprido suas tarefas depois da refeição da manhã e empacotado pão e carne para que comessem ao meio-dia. Não iriam parar para a refeição, comeriam enquanto Edwardinhavam, detendo-se apenas para alimentar e dar de beber aos animais caso fosse necessário.

Como previsto, quando todos pensavam novamente em uma refeição, um rio surgiu à esquerda, descendo as montanhas num fluxo prateado e turbulento. As crianças foram alertadas para ficarem longe da água, caso contrário seriam arrastadas pela correnteza. E o rio seria cruzado mais acima, bem depois das árvores que assomavam mais ao longe.

Descobriram que, colocando as carroças entre as árvores, não haveria perigo de que estas deslizassem montanha abaixo durante a noite. Talvez fosse um procedimento extremado, mas Carlisle se recusava a continuar viagem uma vez que o sol já tinha alcançado os picos das montanhas. A noite caiu rapidamente e as costumeiras fogueiras ficaram acesas por pouco tempo já que os viajantes procuraram a Cama cedo. Carlisle avisara que o dia seguinte seria rigoroso devido à travessia do rio, por isso os homens foram inflexíveis quanto a todos descansarem o máximo possível em preparação à tarefa que os aguardava.

Edward encontrou Isabella ainda dormindo quando subiu na carroça, bem cedo na manhã seguinte. Seu toque a acordou imediatamente, fazendo-a se deitar de costas, sorrindo feliz.

— Bom dia — ela sussurrou. — Todos já estão de pé?

— Não, só alguns homens. Partiremos assim que separarmos comida suficiente para comer enquanto andamos. Devemos alcançar o ponto de travessia ao meio-dia.

— Não haverá desjejum? — ela perguntou, surpresa com aquele procedimento incomum.

— Só há uma fogueira com várias cafeteiras. Partiremos depois que bebermos o café aqui, e se não tivermos nada pronto para comer agora, teremos que esperar até depois da travessia.

— Tenho fatias de pão e algumas lingüiças frias que sobraram da ceia. Também achei alguns pêssegos enlatados na noite passada — Isabella comentou. — Podemos comer pão com carne e abrir as frutas mais tarde. O caldo é sempre gostoso.

— Você é admirável, srta. Isabella — ele disse, dando-lhe um beijo rápido. — Pegarei minhas roupas para me trocar atrás da carroça enquanto você se prepara para o dia.

O coração de Isabella palpitava ao pensar na travessia e na proximidade de Denver. Ver lojas e casas de madeira em ruas de verdade era pensamento que a animou pela manhã inteira enquanto caminhavam e lutavam para subir a montanha. Ela se agarrava às árvores, às vezes quase Edwardinhava sobre as mãos e os Garrettlhos.

— Não sou tão forte quanto você — ela reclamou com Edward, que parecia seguir o Caminho sem qualquer esforço.

— Sou um homem e meus músculos provavelmente são mais bem preparados para isso que os seus, ou os de qualquer mulher nessa situação, — ele explicou. — Os homens são mais fortes, mas as mulheres são delicadas e afáveis, do jeito que os homens gostam. Por isso que é tão fácil cuidar das mulheres. Um homem sabe que sua mulher vai corresponder à preocupação que tem por ela oferecendo tudo o que ele precisa para ser feliz.

— Será que eu conseguirei fazê-lo feliz? — ela perguntou ansiosa. — Às vezes penso que não precisa de mim. Não passo de um fardo para você.

— Ah, sim. Mas um sorriso, um beijo já me dão toda a força que preciso para carregá-la comigo, doçura. Amo cuidar de você, saber que está bem e em segurança.

Isabella Edwardinhava ao lado dele, secretamente orgulhosa do homem que reduzia o passo para acompanhá-la, um homem que oferecera sem restrições tudo o que tinha para seu conforto. Como uma mulher seria incapaz de amar um homem como Edward Cullen? Se esse sentimento de alegria que sentia na presença dele não fosse amor, não fazia ideia de que essa emoção podia ser. Queria encontrar maneiras de agradá-lo, lembrando do prazer com que Edward usava a camisa, mesmo agora. Isabella havia cortado botões dos cornos do mesmo veado, cujo couro usara para presentear Edward, tomando cuidado ao fazer os buracos no centro para que pudesse costurá-los no lugar. A camisa era macia e maleável, as mangas agora estavam dobradas por causa do calor causado pelo esforço, e Isabella ficava feliz que ele a vestia com orgulho.

Quando alcançaram o lugar escolhido para a travessia, o rio e a correnteza pareciam se tornar mais perigosos a cada minuto. Os homens pareciam certos do sucesso. O próprio Edward dissera que já tinha cruzado o rio três vezes, portanto, conhecia os melhores lugares para entrar e sair da água.

— Prometa que vai se segurar com força enquanto a carroça estiver atravessando o rio — Edward disse em tom rigoroso, aprontando sua parelha, amarrando tudo o que poderia ser levado pela correnteza. — Quero que fique aqui no assento, onde posso vê-la. Irei amarrar uma corda em sua cintura e prendê-la ao assento. Poderá se agarrar na corda caso a carroça tombe e a lance na água. Não se preocupe, doçura, estarei vigiando você o tempo todo, estarei cuidando de você.

— Eu sei disso — ela disse confiante, certa da palavra dele.

A travessia do rio foi mais traumática do que Isabella tinha imaginado. A água atingia as laterais da carroça, espirrando para todo lado e encharcando tudo o que estava dentro. Ela havia prendido tudo o mais alto possível antes de saírem pela manhã, mas alguns dos pertences estavam mergulhados na água fria do rio. Isabella se agarrou ao assento, sentindo-se segura com a corda que a mantinha no lugar, ainda mais segura por saber que Edward sabia o que estava fazendo. Bastava seguir suas ordens. Havia muitas vantagens em pertencer a um homem forte, ela concluiu, sentindo o coração disparar no peito ao refletir no assunto.

Ela pertencia a Edward, assim como os bois, a carroça e o que havia de mais básico em sua vida: as roupas, a comida e o restante da parafernália que levava. Mesmo assim, sabia que, de tudo o que Edward possuía, de tudo o que ele considerava seu, ela era o item que ele mais estimava possuir.

A subida no barranco foi traiçoeira e duas carroças tombaram, os objetos sendo arrastados, exceto pelos poucos itens que os homens conseguiram salvar da fúria das águas. As carroças foram endireitadas e os homens formaram grupos para repará-las, repondo tábuas para que pudessem continuar viagem. As mulheres trouxeram itens para as duas famílias. Aqueles que puderam compartilhar algo logo providenciaram roupa e comida para os viajantes menos afortunados.

A estrada se nivelou já no fim da tarde. O planalto, com alguns acres de relva, mostrou-se lugar propício para que passassem a noite. Árvores cercavam o pequeno oásis no meio daquela região despovoada e as carroças pareciam estar mais juntas do que de costume. Um dos homens surgiu com uma Bíblia e leu para o grupo uma passagem das escrituras sagradas, uma que falava das provações e do sofrimento daqueles que viveram séculos antes deles, mas que compartilhavam dos perigos de viajar em busca de sua própria terra.

Isabella ouvia as palavras de conforto e esperança e sentou perto de Edward, dividindo com ele uma colcha sobre a relva. Os olhos de muitos viajantes se dirigiram a eles, talvez avaliando aquele relacionamento, ou talvez pensando sobre o futuro e o que haviam planejado fazer assim que chegassem a Denver.

— Estou com sono — Isabella disse baixinho. —. Seria rude recolher nossa colcha e ir para a Cama?

— Não. — Edward olhava ao redor. — Várias pessoas já voltaram para suas carroças, mas não quero que fique andando sozinha, doçura. Irei com você.

Juntos se aproximaram da carroça e buscaram escuridão por trás do veículo, onde a luz da fogueira não alcançava. Edward colocou a colcha que carregava dentro da carroça e então abraçou Isabella. Os braços a puxaram contra o corpo, os lábios encontraram a pele suave da testa e das têmporas, então ele se afastou um pouco, observando-a apesar da escuridão, sorrindo ao falar sobre o futuro.

— Eu lhe construirei uma casa assim que puder — ele disse. — Acho que precisaremos de três quartos para acomodar nossa família um dia, mas por enquanto um será suficiente. Tenho dinheiro no banco em Denver, o bastante para comprar móveis e o que mais precisarmos para nossa casa. Fico feliz que saiba usar agulha e linha, doçura. Precisaremos de cortinas e outra coisas mais em nosso lar. Podemos comprar alguns itens, mas...

Isabella o silenciou com um dos dedos sobre os lábios dele.

— Produtos vendidos a metro são mais baratos que coisas compradas por catálogo. Se encontrarmos uma loja com bom estoque me darei por satisfeita. Mas precisaremos de uma boa medida de linóleo. Mamãe não permitia que ninguém comesse diretamente na madeira. Sempre tínhamos um linóleo novo para nossa mesa toda primavera.

Ela suspirou.

— Estou lembrando das coisas cada vez mais, Edward. Não sei por que me lembrei disso agora, mas posso ver as margaridas amarelas estampadas no último linóleo que tivemos, antes que mamãe morresse. Ela fez cortinas com o desenho das mesmas flores, eu a ajudei com a costura. Acho que consigo me lembrar de como cuidar da casa, costurar e tudo mais. Lembro que ela me ensinava a cozinhar os pratos que meu pai mais gostava. Mamãe sempre o agradava, sempre o mimava demais, como ele costumava dizer.

— Irá fazer o mesmo comigo? — ele perguntou, abraçando-a como se não pudesse evitar demonstrar sua afeição.

— Provavelmente — ela respondeu. — Tenho a impressão de que será impossível não mimá-lo.

— Tentarei fazê-la feliz, Isabella — ele prometeu. — E como agradá-la me deixa feliz, acho que nos entenderemos muito bem.

Ela ergueu a cabeça, procurando pelos lábios de Edward, sussurrando contra os lábios firmes.

— Beijá-lo me agrada muito, Edward. Sei que o casamento envolve muito mais do que isso, mas, quando for a hora, apreciarei tudo o que tiver a me oferecer.

Edward sentiu as pernas fracas ao considerar aquelas palavras.

— Acho melhor colocá-la dentro da carroça, amor — ele disse, a voz soando rouca e suave nos ouvidos dela. — Não sei se meu autocontrole irá durar por muito tempo. Queria torná-la minha nesse exato momento, mas não posso fazer isso. Você já me tentou além dos limites, é quase impossível resistir.

Isabella procurou pelos olhos dele, o fraco luar facilitando um pouco seu intento.

— Está se referindo ao dia em que me tocou e me beijou dentro da carroça?

— Exatamente — ele concordou. — Foi um tormento não poder despi-la completamente e sentir seu corpo em meus braços. Não quero assustá-la, Isabella, mas você disse a verdade quando falou que o casamento é muito mais que apenas beijar.

— Se você quiser... — Ela parecia hesitante.

— Não. — Sua voz recuperou a força ao recusar a oferta. — Quando encontrarmos seu pai, quero olhar nos olhos dele e dizer que cuidei de você, que não me aproveitei de sua inocência.

— Quando encontrarmos meu pai? — ela perguntou. — Tem certeza disso?

— Tenho sim — ele respondeu. — Meu pai sempre dizia que um homem devia pedir a mão da noiva ao pai dela. Já fiz isso uma vez, e admito que não tinha muita certeza do que estava fazendo, mas dessa vez não tenho qualquer dúvida. Teremos um casamento feliz, Isabella, que começará da maneira certa.

Com mãos fortes e braços musculosos devido ao trabalho pesado, Edward a colocou na carroça, aproveitando-se para roubar um beijo rápido antes que Isabella fosse para a Cama que ele lhe dera, desaparecendo na escuridão. Sem hesitar, ele se arrumou debaixo da carroça, tendo antes pegado sua colcha e o travesseiro, que pouco conforto lhe oferecia. Tirou apenas as botas ao se acomodar para dormir, e bocejou, feliz pelos poucos minutos que passara ao lado de sua futura esposa.

Edward bateu duas vezes no fundo da carroça com os nós dos dedos. Ouviu um som e sorriu quando, quase que indistintamente, as palavras foram pronunciadas para que apenas ele ouvisse.

— Eu o amo, Edward Cullen, mas esqueci de lhe dar o travesseiro.

O Caminho até Denver não era fácil, mas os membros da caravana seguiam sem reclamar, antecipando com alegria a visão de uma cidade e a chance de visitar um armazém onde pudessem comprar suprimentos ou até roupas, se quisessem.

As crianças se regalavam com a perspectiva das longas Jamesgalas doces que provavelmente estariam à venda, armazenadas em vasilhames de vidro. Embora alguns tivessem que dividir o doce com um irmão ou irmã, pareciam não se importar com a escassez desse tipo de luxo em sua vidinha.

Naquela manhã, Isabella aquecia água. na fogueira antes que chegassem propriamente a Denver. Teria que se apressar, sabia, mas lavar os cabelos era uma necessidade. A área atrás da carroça parecia ser um bom lugar para a tarefa. Alice se aproximou sorridente, trazendo consigo um balde de água morna e outros itens indispensáveis, quando Isabella apanhava toalha e sabão.

— Vai lavar os cabelos, não vai? — Alice perguntou a meia-voz. — Pensei em me juntar a você quando vi que estava esquentando água. Imaginei que fosse para se lavar na bacia, mas tive esperanças que fosse para lavar os cabelos também.

— Não suporto ficar mais tempo sem lavá-los — Isabella disse. — Lavar a cabeça na água fria não foi nada agradável, mas era necessário. Mal posso esperar para sentir a água morna em minha cabeça e esfregar o sabão em meus cabelos.

— Podemos lavar os cabelos uma da outra — Alice sugeriu. — Quando eu era garotinha, sempre gostava quando minha mãe lavava meus cabelos na pia da cozinha. Ela os esfregava bem e então jogava a água morna em minha cabeça, fazendo-me sentir calafrios.

— Bem, não sei se conseguirei lavá-los tão bem quanto sua mãe, mas farei o possível — Isabella respondeu. — Vou me sentir melhor com você comigo aqui atrás da carroça. Adorarei sua companhia.

Elas colocaram o sabão líquido nos cabelos uma da outra e se revezaram com o trabalho de usar a água para lavar e enxaguar seus longos cachos. Não foi tarefa fácil, mas foi muito mais divertido com as duas sentadas juntas ao sol, usando as toalhas nos fios molhados antes de usarem os pentes para desembaraçá-los.

Aos olhos de Edward, que as observava silenciosamente, os fios dourados de Isabella contrastavam com os cachos escuros de Alice. As duas eram mulheres bonitas... Contudo, ele reconsiderou a própria opinião. Elas eram mais do que bonitas. "Adoráveis" e "belas" seriam as palavras que melhor as descreveriam.

Ele sorriu ao ver os cabelos louros secando, o sol deixando-os da cor do mel retirado do favo, mechas castanhas e douradas se misturando, fazendo de Isabella uma visão que faria qualquer homem ocupar a mente com apenas uma coisa. Edward não pôde deixar de pensar no iminente casamento e sorriu de prazer enquanto olhava para a mulher que concretizava a fome que ele tanto ansiava saciar. Uma vontade que deveria ser esquecida no momento caso quisesse se concentrar nas tarefas daquele dia, já que sua função de batedor exigia que ele averiguasse o trajeto adiante.

Edward e Garrett voltaram da trilha que levava das montanhas para as terras planas dos arredores de Denver. A presença deles trouxe sorrisos às mulheres, que sentiam que a civilização não estava longe. Mas nenhum sorriso era maior que o de Isabella, ocupada em fritar o bacon e fazer torradas para o desjejum.

A alegria dela só diminuía por saber da partida de Alice. As duas em breve se separariam, possivelmente para sempre, assim que chegassem a Denver. O pai de Alice estava determinado a ir até o Oregon, já que planejava se assentar lá, c a filha não tinha escolha senão acompanhá-lo. Alice não dissera nada, mas Isabella sabia que a despedida seria muito difícil para ambas. Seria improvável encontrar outra amiga tão compatível.

As outras mulheres da caravana eram casadas, já tinham as próprias famílias, e Isabella não conseguira aprofundar amizade com nenhuma delas.

Agora, via Alice se aproximando, o pente em uma das mãos, um pedaço de fita na outra. Sem que ela pedisse, Isabella pegou o pente e, contornando a carroça, começou a trançar o cabelo de Alice para o que seria seu último dia de viagem. Sem dizer nada, ficou de costas para que a amiga retribuísse o favor. Poderia ter cuidado disso sozinha, mas lembraria com prazer daquele momento quando, no futuro, recordasse daqueles dias juntas.

Edward chamou Isabella enquanto surgia atrás da carroça, parando como se temesse cometer uma indiscrição.

Então sorriu quando viu que as duas mulheres tinham terminado de arrumar os cabelos.

— Querem que eu cuide do fogo, senhoritas? — ele perguntou. — Já está quase na hora de desmontar acampamento. Precisamos nos apressar com o desjejum para então nos aprontarmos para partir.

— Ainda tenho coisas a fazer — Alice disse, levantando-se e correndo em direção à carroça do pai. — Volto mais tarde — ela gritou para Isabella. — Guarde um pouco de bacon para mim.

— Irei arrumar as coisas dentro da carroça — Isabella disse, pendurando a toalha sobre a tampa traseira. — Acho que você e Garrett podem cuidar da comida sozinhos.

— Não precisaremos ir tão longe hoje, doçura. Em poucas horas veremos civilização, ao menos do tipo que se pode ter em Denver.

— Será que lá existe algum hotel, com uma banheira de verdade? — ela perguntou esperançosa.

— Pediremos um quarto e ficaremos alguns dias na cidade — ele assegurou.

— Um quarto? — ela perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

— Sim, um quarto. Mais tarde sairemos para procurar seu pai, descobrir se alguém o viu ou ouviu falar dele. Se não pudermos casar logo, eu a deixarei no quarto e dormirei na carroça até resolvermos tudo.

O hotel era impressionante, Isabella pensou. Um prédio grande de dois andares, pintado de branco com venezianas verde-escuras no primeiro andar e uma porta extravagante que provavelmente fora trazida do Leste. Era adornada por vitrais que, receJamesdo a luz do sol, criavam adoráveis desenhos de flores e folhas no piso do saguão do hotel. Ela parou para admirar o efeito e então se virou para Edward, que falava com o funcionário atrás do balcão.

— Queremos um quarto espaçoso para nós dois — ele disse. — Nós nos casaremos hoje.

— Verei o que tenho disponível, senhor — o rapaz respondeu, olhando apreciativamente para Isabella, que aguardava ao lado de Edward.

— Também preciso de informações — ele disse, observando o livro de registro e a caneta que o recepcionista lhe oferecia. — Estamos procurando pelo pai dessa dama — Edward disse. — Ele sobreviveu ao ataque de índios que sua caravana sofreu a leste daqui. Temos esperanças de que tenha vindo para Denver.

— Talvez o xerife saiba de alguma coisa — o rapaz disse. — Ele está sempre bem-informado sobre o que acontece na cidade.

— Bem, primeiro queremos ver o quarto. Também quero um banho para a srta. Travis.

— Eu lhe mostrarei o quarto e avisarei na cozinha que querem água quente e uma banheira, senhor — o recepcionista disse. — Eu levo sua mala, srta. Swam— ele disse, apontando para a valise de couro que Edward dera a Isabella.

— Eu mesmo cuido da srta. Swam— Edward disse, olhando fixamente para o recepcionista enquanto apanhava a mala de Isabella em uma das mãos, ainda mantendo a própria mala na outra. — Se puder entregar a chave à srta. Travis, nós mesmos encontraremos o quarto.

Sem hesitar, o recepcionista entregou a Isabella a chave de um quarto no segundo andar. Juntos, ela e Edward subiram a escada em curva.

— Você foi um pouco rude com aquele rapaz tão gentil — ela disse reprovadoramente.

— O rapaz tão gentil não tirava os olhos de você — Edward disse irritado. — De agora em diante, saiba que nenhum homem a olhará dessa forma novamente. Você é minha, Isabella. Pelo menos será a partir desta noite.

Edward estava com ciúmes, Isabella pensou, feliz por notar pela primeira vez que o homem a seu lado não permitiria que tomassem liberdades com ela. Edward realmente a reclamara para si, como dissera semanas atrás, e não tinha a intenção de descuidar dela.

O quarto era espaçoso, com uma Cama grande o suficiente para dois, uma penteadeira, além de um espelho e duas cadeiras. Havia um guarda-roupa em uma das paredes, onde Edward deixou as valises que levavam.

— Irei esvaziá-las — Isabella disse. — Posso pendurar meus vestidos nestes cabides e usar as gavetas para guardar as outras coisas. Quer que eu arrume suas roupas também?

— Como quiser — ele disse, virando-se para Isabella com um sorriso que a envolveu por completo. — Estará cuidando de minhas coisas pelos próximos anos, isso eu garanto.

Uma batida na porta anunciou a chegada de dois rapazes carregando baldes de água.

— Já voltamos com a banheira — um deles disse, corando violentamente quando pôs os olhos em Isabella. Eles saíram do quarto e retornaram em poucos minutos com a grande banheira de metal que Edward havia pedido.

— Eu a deixarei para tomar seu banho à vontade, senhorita — ele disse, fazendo uma reverência. — Irei procurar o xerife e andar um pouco pela cidade. Posso lhe dar uma hora de privacidade até a ceia. Será suficiente?

— Claro que sim — Isabella disse distraída, incapaz de tirar os olhos da água quente que enchia a banheira. — Não vou demorar muito.

— Então aproveite — Edward disse. — Pedirei uma banheira pelo catálogo assim que formos ao armazém, mas provavelmente demorará semanas para chegar aqui. Não menos que um mês, imagino. — Ele saiu e fechou a porta, mas voltou a abri-la, colocando a cabeça dentro do quarto.

— Fecharei a porta por fora, Isabella. Ficarei com a chave e, quando voltar, baterei antes de entrar.

A porta foi fechada novamente, deixando Isabella sozinha com a promessa de um corpo limpo e de uma boa refeição, comida que não teria que preparar na fogueira de um acampamento. A vida era quase perfeita.

O xerife era uma verdadeira fonte de informações, Edward logo descobriu.

— Conheço a pessoa que procura — o homem alto e forte respondeu. — Charlie Swam chegou à cidade com um grupo de Camaradas vindo de um rancho ao leste daqui. Ele andou o mais longe que conseguiu e, por sorte, dois vaqueiros o encontraram debaixo de uma árvore, completamente esgotado.

— Ele está bem? — Edward perguntou com ansiedade. — Onde posso encontrá-lo?

— Ele está bem, pelo que sei — o xerife respondeu. — Está hospedado na pensão de madame Brown, descendo a rua. — Ele abriu a porta de seu gabinete e chamou Edward para que o acompanhasse até a calçada. Erguendo a mão, apontou para o norte. — Vê aquela placa, depois do hotel e do correio? Verá a palavra "Pensão" escrita nela, é onde ele está morando. Talvez não esteja lá agora, mas é provável que apareça na hora da ceia.

Edward agradeceu ao xerife e Caminhou até o lugar indicado. A casa era grande, afastada da estrada por um alpendre na entrada. A porta estava aberta, então Edward entrou, procurando a proprietária do lugar. Uma senhora robusta veio do fim do corredor, onde presumivelmente era a cozinha, secando as mãos no avental.

— Sim, senhor, posso ajudá-lo? — ela perguntou. — Se procura um quarto, a pensão está lotada no momento, mas a refeição será servida dentro de uma hora.

— Já tenho um quarto — Edward disse, tirando o chapéu da cabeça e segurando-o entre as mãos —, mas procuro por um cavalheiro chamado Charlie Swam. Você o conhece?

A senhora abriu um largo sorriso.

— Claro que sim. Ele chegou há alguns dias e está hospedado aqui. Tem andando pela cidade inteira, procurando notícias da filha. Eles estavam em uma caravana que foi atacada e incendiada. Ele escapou, mas quando conseguiu voltar lá no dia seguinte, não havia qualquer sinal da moça.

O fato de Charlie Swam ter procurado por Isabella deixou Edward contente. Era óbvio que o homem se preocupava com a filha, portanto, ficaria feliz em revê-la.

— Sei onde Isabella Swam está — ele disse à proprietária. — Onde posso encontrar o pai dela?

— Está andando por aí, como eu disse. Mas não deve demorar a voltar. Charlie não perde uma refeição. Por que não se junta a nós?

— Nós estávamos planejando comer no restaurante do hotel, mas essa me parece uma boa ideia. Sei que Isabella ficará feliz quando eu disser que encontramos o pai dela. Mas não conte nada a ele, está bem?

A mulher assentiu, compreensiva. Edward recolocou o chapéu na cabeça e saiu da casa, extremamente animado ao imaginar a reação de Isabella ao receber a notícia. O hotel ficava a apenas dez minutos dali, distância facilmente vencida pelas pernas longas de Edward. Ele cumprimentou o recepcionista enquanto seguia para as escadas, tirando a chave do bolso, ansioso para abrir a porta do quarto no qual Isabella o aguardava.

Ele bateu levemente para anunciar sua chegada e Isabella se ergueu da penteadeira com um sorriso.

— Sinto-me uma nova mulher — ela disse. — Estou limpa e faminta.

— Encontrei seu pai. — O plano de explicar com calma sobre a chegada de Charlie na cidade foi esquecido. Edward ficou deliciado ao ver a expressão de pura alegria no rosto de Isabella. Ela se sentiu paralisada por um momento, então atravessou o quarto correndo, os pés mal tocando o chão visto a rapidez com que alcançou os braços dele. Isabella ergueu a cabeça, os olhos brilhando de lágrimas ao se agarrar ao pescoço de Edward, as mãos lhe alcançando os cabelos, os dedos lhe puxando a cabeça para junto da sua, os lábios se encontrando comum entusiasmo que ele aprovava.

— Nunca poderei lhe agradecer o suficiente — ela sussurrou entre soluços de alegria.

— Já agradeceu, doçura — ele disse, a voz embargada por uma emoção que não conseguia definir. Só sabia que aquela mulher em seus braços era a fonte de toda sua felicidade no momento.

— Oh, Edward, não acredito! Você o encontrou! — ela choramingou, as lágrimas correndo apesar do sorriso e da expressão de entusiasmo. — Onde ele está?

— Numa pensão no lado norte da cidade. Deve estar lá na hora da ceia. Eu disse à proprietária que iríamos cear lá também, caso você concorde.

Isabella riu alto.

— O que acha? Ela disse se ele estava bem? Você não o viu, viu?

— Não, não o vi, mas provavelmente estará lá quando chegarmos. Assim que você estiver pronta, poderemos ir.

O cabelo dela estava úmido, o rosto brilhante, mesmo assim Edward a considerava a mais bela das mulheres que já tinha visto. E logo seria sua. De uma maneira ou de outra, ele reclamaria aquela mulher e a faria sua.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO SETE**

Isabella nunca se vestiu tão rápido, nunca foi tão ágil em secar os cabelos, agora presos em um coque junto à nuca. Fazia com que se sentisse mais velha, como uma mulher crescida. Era como se seus dias de infância tivessem ficado para trás. Agora podia lembrar-se da época de menina, quando seu cabelo ficava solto, cascateando livremente pelas costas.

Contudo, Isabella apreciou a expressão de Edward ao avaliá-la. Ele sorriu, e o movimento de sua boca prometia muitos prazeres. Ele se aproximou dela, as mãos envolvendo-lhe a cintura com cuidado enquanto a estudava com interesse.

— Você nunca pareceu tão mulher quanto neste momento. Seus olhos estão brilhantes e sua pele está corada. E sua boca é uma verdadeira tentação, doçura. Quero tomar posse de seus lábios, depois despi-la de seu lindo vestido para ver o que há por baixo.

Isabella sentiu o calor espalhar-se pelo corpo, um rubor de triunfo. Esse homem a queria, precisava dela, pelo que podia perceber. As mãos dele tremiam ao segurá-la pela cintura, o corpo forte oferecia segurança, conforto e, acima de tudo, prometia prazeres com os quais apenas sonhava. Mesmo que Edward não tivesse intenção de casar com ela, Isabella se entregaria a ele, e pensar nisso fazia uma onda de calor envolvê-la novamente.

— Precisamos achar um sacerdote antes do anoitecer — ele disse baixinho, as mãos apertando-a um pouco mais. — Não sei se sobreviverei a mais uma noite sem você em minha Cama, Isabella.

— Farei tudo o que me pedir — ela disse, as palavras lhe oferecendo a própria alma, caso ele a exigisse. — Farei tudo para agradá-lo, Edward. Só peço que me permita ver meu pai primeiro. Preciso saber por que ele e James me deixaram para trás durante o ataque.

— Isso a angustia mais do que quer admitir, não é?

— Acho que sempre suspeitei que James fosse um covarde. — Ela tremeu ao pensar em algo. — Não deveria ter permitido que ele me tocasse, Edward. Casar com ele seria o mesmo que viver um pesadelo. Mas preciso entender por que meu pai me deixou desprotegida.

— Calce os sapatos, doçura, e vamos sair. Terá suas respostas em breve. — Ele a acomodou na cadeira e pegou os sapatos de Isabella, que estavam debaixo da Cama. — Pronto. Erga o pé e calce esse — ele disse, segurando o sapato para que ela o calçasse. O segundo também deslizou facilmente pela meia branca e ajustou-se ao pequeno pé.

— Acho que estou pronta — ela disse, ansiosa.

— Um beijo para lhe dar coragem — ele falou, aGarrettlhando-se diante dela e tomando-a nos braços mais uma vez. A mão forte lhe segurou a cabeça, trazendo-a para perto, a boca oferecendo o toque gentil de seus lábios contra os dela.

— Obrigada, Edward — ela disse, levantando-se quando ele lhe segurou as mãos. — Nunca serei capaz de agradecê-lo o suficiente por ter salvado minha vida. Por cuidar de mim e trazer-me até aqui.

— Tive motivos bem egoístas, doçura — ele confessou. — Queria que fizesse parte da minha vida para sempre, não apenas por dias ou semanas, mas por todos os anos que ainda tenho pela frente. E agora eu a tenho. Você é minha, Isabella.

Ele a acompanhou até a porta, trancando-a após saírem, e ficou ao lado de Isabella enquanto desciam a escada em curva até o saguão.

— Está preparada para uma boa Edwardinhada? — ele perguntou, inclinando a cabeça para falar ao ouvido dela.

— Claro — ela respondeu, olhando-o de soslaio. — Sou jovem, forte, e estou ansiosa para encontrar meu pai.

Para Edward, a Edwardinhada pareceu curta com Isabella a seu lado. Ela ajustou os passos ao dele, que tinha reduzido as passadas para que ela o acompanhasse. Passaram por lojas que já estavam fechadas àquela hora do dia, acenaram para o barbeiro que varria o chão, para o jornaleiro que carregava uma pilha de jornais recém-impressos, e reduziram o passo ao olhar para as janelas do empório.

— Teremos que vir aqui amanhã — ele disse.

— Escolheremos os suprimentos e então compraremos um coche que possa nos levar até minhas terras.

— Amanhã? — ela perguntou, a voz tremula.

— Partiremos da cidade amanhã?

— A menos que tenhamos de procurar um sacerdote para nos casar. Gostaria de começar nossa lua-de-mel esta noite — ele disse, perceJamesdo que ela estava tremula e temerosa. — Não se preocupe, Isabella. Ficarei satisfeito apenas em mantê-la em meus braços. Não lhe farei exigências.

— Não estou com medo — ela disse, deplorando a voz tremula. — Não estou mesmo.

— Olhe. Bem ali na frente. — Ele apontou para uma casa pequena, aninhada ao lado de uma simples capela branca. — Aposto que é a casa paroquial. Vamos parar aqui por um minuto.

Antes que ela pudesse objetar, Edward a conduziu pelo portão aberto até o alpendre. Batendo com os nós dos dedos na porta, uma jovem mulher logo surgiu, um pano de prato nas mãos, um sorriso de boas-vindas nos lábios.

— Boa noite — ela disse, receptiva. — Sou a esposa do pastor Emmett. Não gostariam de entrar?

— Não iremos demorar — Edward disse, fazendo com que Isabella o antecedesse no pequeno vestíbulo. — Gostaríamos de nos casar ainda hoje à noite. Isso seria possível?

O entusiasmo brilhou nos olhos da mulher do pastor.

— Emmett voltará dentro de uma hora e não temos planos para esta noite. A que horas pretendem voltar?

— Vamos dizer que em duas horas — Edward falou. — Iremos cear com o pai de Isabella, depois nós três viremos para cá.

Tudo fora arranjado e colocado em prática com tanta facilidade, Isabella pensou. Ela segurava o braço de Edward, apertando-o com força enquanto desciam as escadas e voltavam para a rua.

— Você disse que falaria com meu pai primeiro — ela o lembrou.

— E falarei. Assim que nós o encontrarmos — Edward disse com firmeza. — Não mudou de ideia, mudou? Você disse no hotel que ainda queria casar comigo e viver aqui, mesmo que seu pai vá para o Oregon.

Isabella apenas assentiu, mas o olhar caloroso dizia a Edward tudo o que ele queria saber. Ela não era uma noiva relutante, disso não havia dúvida.

Edward acelerou um pouco o passo, aflito para chegar ao destino, e após alguns instantes descobriu que não era o único que esperava ansiosamente por aquele encontro. Na direção deles vinha um cavalheiro de meia-idade alto, os ombros largos, os cabelos escuros com mechas grisalhas nas têmporas, os olhos tão parecidos com os de Isabella que seria impossível duvidar que fosse mesmo o pai dela.

O olhar dele estava preso na mulher ao lado de Edward. Ele cerrou os punhos enquanto andava, a boca se abriu ao encontrar o olhar de Isabella e os olhos brilharam com o que possivelmente eram lágrimas ao alcançar a filha, segurando-a com força junto ao peito.

— Isabella... — Charlie Swam pronunciou seu nome como se tivesse imaginado que nunca chamaria a filha novamente nesta vida. — Ah, Bells, estive tão preocupado com você. Estava tentando encontrá-la e quase já tinha perdido as esperanças. Agora esse cavalheiro a traz de volta para mim. Nunca poderei agradecê-lo o suficiente — ele disse, olhando para Edward.

— Eu a trouxe até você por duas razões. Primeiro, porque ela estava muito preocupada, precisava encontrá-lo. Segundo, para pedir que aJamesçoe nosso casamento.

— Você está casada? — Charlie parecia espantado, mas se recuperou rápido. Afastou-se um pouco de Isabella para poder vê-la bem nos olhos.

— Ainda não — Edward disse —, mas estaremos ao anoitecer. Isso se comermos rápido e voltarmos para a casa paroquial dentro de duas horas. O pastor está esperando por nós. Por nós três.

As palavras eram escolhidas com cuidado, para que Charlie Swam soubesse que sua presença era necessária para a realização da cerimônia. Ele ouviu Isabella suspirar. O pai certamente...

— Ficarei honrado em lhe dar minha filha em casamento — Charlie disse baixinho, olhando o rosto de Isabella. — Se casar é o que ela deseja, ficarei feliz em dar minha bênção. Mas primeiro acho que deveria se apresentar e dizer como veio a se tornar futuro marido de minha filha.

Isabella explicou às pressas, ofegante:

— Ele me resgatou, pai. Edward me levou para sua carroça, mantendo-me com ele para cuidar das minhas feridas. Na verdade, o médico que estava viajando com a caravana deu alguns pontos no meu rosto, mas Edward esteve ao meu lado o tempo todo. Ele me manteve a salvo, oferecendo seu acolchoado, seu travesseiro e sua carroça para que eu pudesse dormir.

— Quer casar com ele, Bells? — o pai perguntou. Não pôde esconder o sorriso triste, mas cheio de ternura. — Ele a faz feliz?

— Eu poderia viver sem ele, papai, mas lamentaria para sempre se o perdesse. Uma vida ao lado de Edward me parece um ótimo objetivo para meu futuro. Ele tem uma propriedade aqui e quer construir uma casa para mim.

— Onde é sua propriedade? — Charlie perguntou ao futuro genro.

— A nordeste daqui — respondeu. — Tenho terra suficiente para criar cavalos, mais de cem acres, tenho dinheiro para erguer uma casa e um celeiro, e músculos suficientes para construir um lar para sua filha. Isso se nos der sua bênção.

— Você a tem, filho — Charlie disse, a voz embargada por profunda emoção.

— Odeio me afastar novamente de você assim tão cedo, papai — Isabella disse suavemente. — Sei que quer muito ir para o Oregon, mas sempre poderá voltar aqui quando quiser. Para nos visitar e ficar algum tempo conosco.

Charlie olhou para a filha.

— De certa forma, o Oregon não me parece tão convidativo quanto antes — ele disse, sorrindo. — Queria construir um futuro para nós por lá, mas parece que você já traçou seu próprio Caminho sem minha ajuda. Talvez eu fique aqui por perto de Denver.

Isabella se jogou nos braços do pai, abraçando-o e chorando em seu peito, as mãos agarrando com força a Edwardisa de flanela que ele usava.

— Não chore, Bells — ele disse, erguendo o rosto da filha ao apoiar os dedos em seu queixo. — Quero que seja feliz. Se a perspectiva de casar com esse homem a deixa feliz, sou a favor de que a cerimônia aconteça esta noite.

— Senhor. — Os olhos de Edward escureceram ao ganhar a atenção de Charlie. — Preciso saber do homem que viajava com vocês. Acredito que o nome seja James, pelo que Isabella me contou.

— Era — Charlie respondeu irritado. — Agora é o nome escrito em um pedaço de madeira fincado no chão, junto à sua sepultura.

— O que aconteceu? — Os olhos de Edward estavam possuídos de uma fúria que ele não tentava esconder.

― Eu atirei nele — Charlie disse. — Ele fugiu quando os índios começaram a incendiar as carroças. Quase me afoguei tentando agarrá-lo. Só pensava em minha menina, abandonada e sozinha. Aquele arremedo de homem havia deixado Bells para trás sem nem pensar duas vezes. Eu perdi a cabeça quase que completamente, dividido entre carregar minha filha comigo ou caçar James, na esperança de que me ajudasse a mantê-la a salvo. Mas ele disse que não perderia o escalpo por mulher nenhuma, então fiquei enlouquecido. Eu o matei, enterrei seu corpo e gravei seu nome em uma tábua. Acho que era meu dever como cristão. Depois disso, minha memória é um espaço vazio. Só acordei no dia seguinte.

— Sua filha quase morreu lá — Edward disse ao homem. —- Foi pela misericórdia de um dos guerreiros índios que ela sobreviveu. Ele poderia lhe ter arrancado o escalpo ou mesmo carregado Isabella para o próprio acampamento. Ele não fez nada disso, apenas a deixou lá para que pudesse ser encontrada.

— Ela ficou muito ferida? — Charlie perguntou, a mão se erguendo para tocar as cicatrizes no queixo e na testa. A pele ainda estava áspera e avermelhada. Ele estremeceu enquanto esperava pela resposta.

— Os homens a tiraram da carroça e a jogaram no chão, e pelo menos um deles bateu nela. As marcas dos punhos ainda eram visíveis quando eu a encontrei na manhã seguinte. — Edward fechou os olhos, como se revivesse o evento, lembrando o quanto temera pela vida dela.

Então ele tomou o braço de Isabella e indicou que Charlie os acompanhasse. E assim seguiram juntos para a pensão, onde a ceia os aguardava.

A comida era boa, substancial e nutritiva. A sra. Brown era uma mulher talentosa, Edward refletiu, capaz de alimentar mais de uma dúzia de homens e uma bela senhorita sem qualquer problema. Isabella era admirada por vários homens que viviam na casa, seu encanto natural era fonte de prazer para os homens endurecidos que dificilmente viam uma dama de verdade.

Edward sentiu seus instintos protetores se agitarem, mas concluiu que nenhum mal aconteceria a Isabella ali. Contudo, a impaciência para que a refeição terminasse logo era grande. Quando o último prato foi retirado, a torta de maçã saboreada e declarada um verdadeiro néctar dos deuses, Edward já estava pronto para partir. Bebeu o café apressadamente, o olhar fixo na mulher que tanto queria, que logo seria sua.

Como se não notasse sua inquietação, Isabella conversava calmamente com o pai, contando sobre as últimas semanas, perguntando sobre sua saúde e conforto. Quando Charlie sussurrou algo divertido, ela riu, um som de puro deleite e genuína alegria. Isabella virou o rosto para Edward, que respirou fundo e levantou para escoltá-la.

— Está muito feliz por ver seu pai, não está? — ele perguntou, tão baixinho que só ela podia ouvi-lo.

— Oh, sim — disse, deixando escapar um leve suspiro. — O melhor de tudo é saber que ele estará por perto.

— Se ele quiser, pode morar conosco, Isabella. Construiremos uma casa grande o bastante para todos nós vivermos juntos. E quartos extras para os filhos que tivermos.

— Poderemos arcar com tudo isso? — ela perguntou, olhando para Edward com espanto.

— Ficará impressionada com minha conta bancária — ele a provocou. — Podemos nos dar o luxo que quisermos. Trabalhei durante anos, já minerei ouro e acompanhei quatro caravanas através do país. Cada centavo que ganhei está no banco, aqui em Denver.

Ela o seguiu para fora da sala de jantar, lembrando-se de agradecer a proprietária por sua hospitalidade. Ela viu o pai pagando pela refeição que haviam compartilhado, mas sabia que a senhora que os servira tão prestimosamente ficaria feliz com o agradecimento.

Eles deixaram a casa e Caminharam sob o crepúsculo até a pequena igreja. Um jovem cavalheiro os aguardava no alpendre da casa paroquial e os conduziu até a igreja branca ao lado. Uma familiar sensação de respeito envolveu Isabella. Ela Edwardinhava pela igreja ao lado do pai, observando com orgulho o homem alto e bonito, que logo seria seu marido, parado no altar. Edward a aguardava com uma expressão paciente, uma emoção que ela pretendia dissipar dele naquela noite. Ele estava ansioso pela noite de núpcias, precisava ter a esposa a seu lado naquele quarto de hotel.

Isabella esperava ser capaz de agradá-lo. Embora quisesse satisfazê-lo, não era conhecedora do que acontecia no leito nupcial. Sabia apenas que amava aquele homem e estava disposta e ansiosa para passar a vida ao lado dele.

A cerimônia foi breve, com a leitura de uma passagem da Bíblia advertindo-os para que permanecessem leais, honestos e fiéis. Ela não tinha dúvida de que Edward era tudo isso e que seria um bom marido.

Charlie Swam se despediu. Voltaria para a pensão onde seus pertences seriam empacotados pela manhã, seu futuro assegurado pelo homem conhecido como Edward Cullen.

— Nós iremos buscá-lo depois de comprarmos alguns suprimentos — Edward disse.

Charlie acenou para eles, reconhecendo que sua filha deixava seus cuidados para tornar-se esposa do Edward.

O hotel estava quieto quando eles cruzaram a entrada, o recepcionista dormindo em seu posto, a cabeça apoiada sobre o livro de capa de couro que Edward assinara mais cedo. Silenciosamente, os recém-casados subiram a escada e seguiram pelo corredor até o quarto. A chave entrou na fechadura e destrancou a porta, e então Edward virou a maçaneta para entrar no quarto onde o casamento deles teria início.

— Está bem, doçura? — ele perguntou baixinho. — Quer que eu espere lá embaixo enquanto você se arruma para deitar?

— Não. — Isabella meneou a cabeça rapidamente. — Não me deixe, Edward. Só estou um pouco aflita com tudo isso, mas sei que preciso de você aqui para me ajudar.

— Posso ajudá-la a despir-se? — ele perguntou, esperançoso.

As mãos alcançaram os botões do corpete e, sem aguardar por permissão, ele desabotoou vestido simples de algodão, que deslizou pelo braços de Isabella até o chão. Ela ficou diante dele apenas em sua combinação, o justilho as anáguas tão imaculados quanto a mulher cujo corpo cobriam.

Com cuidado, ele se aGarrettlhou, livrando-a de sapatos e meias, então se ergueu novamente, as mãos segurando as peças de musselina branca para removê-las, revelando a beleza radiante do corpo de Isabella. Ela era delgada, porém curvilínea, os seios parecendo ainda mais generosos por causa da cintura estreita. Os quadris enchiam as mãos de Edward, que a puxou para si, cerrando os dentes, receoso de assustá-la com a excitação de seu corpo.

Mas isso não aconteceu, pois Isabella ergueu as mãos para desabotoar sua Edwardisa, permitindo a visão de seu peito, dos pêlos escuros que a convidavam a tocá-lo do mesmo modo que era tocada, desvendar os contornos de seus músculos definidos, fazendo-a fechar os olhos enquanto explorava a pele acetinada agora à mostra.

— Ainda tem mais — ele a lembrou, abrindo o cós da calça e deixando que caísse a seus pés. Então Isabella o conduziu até a Cama, fazendo com que Edward se sentasse para que ela, aGarrettlhada, retirasse seus sapatos e suas meias, livrando-o da calça, mesmo que os olhos não escondessem certa apreensão ao mirar suas ceroulas.

Edward não queria que ela ficasse assustada, o olhar de Isabella estava fixo no volume que e videnciava sua masculinidade e, mesmo que ele tentasse se conter, sabia que sua ereção já tinha passado do limite que normalmente atingia.

Fazendo com que ela se levantasse, Edward também ficou de pé, virando Isabella de costas, para que pudesse despir as ceroulas que escondiam sua masculinidade dos olhos dela. Isabella estremeceu quando sentiu o calor do corpo dele pressionando-se ao dela, e respirou fundo quando Edward levou as mãos aos seus seios, fazendo suspirar de prazer enquanto ele se deleitava com a maciez da mulher em seus braços.

As mãos se moviam com vagar, certas de seu objetivo. Isabella ficou ligeiramente apreensiva quando Edward a levou para a Cama e juntou-a ela, a vela ainda acesa.

— Apague a vela — ela sussurrou, os olhos implorando para que ele a compreendesse. Sem fazer nada, Edward se inclinou em direção ao corpo dela, então soprou a chama, deixando o quarto na escuridão. As mãos encontraram Isabella novamente. Edward deitou ao lado dela, respirando com dificuldade, o corpo trêmulo. Inclinou-se, a boca lhe tocando os seios com carinho, não querendo assustá-la, e logo sentiu uma onda de prazer quando Isabella se agarrou a ele.

— Quero ser sua esposa, Edward — ela sussurrou. — Não sei muito sobre isso, mas farei tudo o que me pedir.

Isabella não deveria ter se entregado tão livremente, pois o corpo de Edward se inflamou ao ouvir tais palavras, sua paixão ficando quase fora de controle. Sua esposa era muito inocente, não conhecia as necessidades de um homem, por isso se oferecia a satisfazê-lo da maneira que bem quisesse. Uma oferta que faria qualquer homem perder a cabeça. Mas Edward jurou a si mesmo que seria paciente.

A escolha dele era simples. Iria lhe oferecer prazer. Com afagos destinados a lhe despertar o desejo, beijos que tinham a intenção de lhe despertar a paixão, com mãos que se esforçavam para deleitá-la, Edward a conduzia pelo Caminho da sedução. Não que realmente a estivesse seduzindo, pois Isabella aceitava as carícias, as mãos o exploravam em movimentos tímidos, os dedos encontrando novos lugares a serem desvendados. Quando a mão de Isabella encontrou sua ereção e, sem hesitar, segurou o membro intumescido, Edwarder a ouviu suspirar em rendição.

— É rígido, mas macio ao mesmo tempo — ela sussurrou. Ele sorriu diante da admiração que ela não tentava esconder.

Edward desfrutou da sensação daqueles dedos, da mão que buscava pela fonte de sua masculinidade. Naquele instante, reconheceu novamente que fora mais do que aJamesçoado.

Erguendo-se sobre Isabella, entreabriu-lhe as pernas para explorar os tesouros agora expostos. Buscando o centro de sua feminilidade, acariciou-a intensamente, para então se inclinar sobre ela, murmurando palavras de amor enquanto a tornava sua esposa.

Edwarder ergueu a cabeça quando se acomodou nas profundezas do corpo dela, o coração disparado, a respiração entrecortada, mas não se daria por satisfeito enquanto Isabella não compartilhasse do mesmo prazer que sentia. Ele se postou de Garrettlhos, tocando-a mais intimamente, a mão buscando os seios, finalmente conduzindo-a ao ápice do prazer e mostrando-lhe o júbilo que seu corpo era capaz de sentir.

Não fora algo tão doloroso quanto tinha imaginado, mas a verdadeira união de corpos, mentes e almas de duas pessoas que haviam encontrado o amor em momento e lugar inusitados. Isabella sentira apenas uma pequena pontada de dor quando fora possuída, oferecendo a ele o prêmio de sua virgindade. Pois Isabella era realmente virgem, verdadeiramente intocada, uma mulher de pureza e virtude.

— Amo você — ela sussurrou quando sentiu que seu coração tinha voltado ao ritmo normal. — Quero passar minha vida inteira com você, Edward.

— Eu sei. — Ele a beijou, então repetiu o voto de amor que ela fizera, as palavras pronunciadas com firmeza, carregadas de promessas. — Também amo você, Isabella. Amo agora e amarei enquanto viver. E sempre estarei presente para cuidar de você e nossos filhos.

— Eu gostaria de ter um bebé — ela sussurrou, tocando-lhe o rosto com a mão, os dedos traçando o contorno do queixo, sentindo a textura da pele, o calor da boca.

— Teremos um logo que possível — ele prometeu.


	9. epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

 **Seis anos depois. Primavera, 1854**

A casa era grande, aumentando anualmente à medida que Edward construía novos cômodos. O que começara como uma cabana alargara-se para acomodar quatro quartos, uma cozinha espaçosa e uma sala de estar. Eles compartilhavam o espaço com Charlie Swam, que apreciava ser o avô das crianças nascidas do casamento de sua filha. Ele prosperava ali, saJamesdo que Isabella e Edward estavam felizes, satisfeitos e desfrutavam da vida juntos.

Que tivesse sido incluído nos planos do casal fora um presente inesperado, que lhe proporcionara dar início à criação de cavalos, cujo manejo e treinamento agora, com a ajuda de Edward, desenvolvia-se como uma lucrativa modalidade de comércio, já que cavalos eram necessários para a vida no Oeste.

No momento, seu terceiro neto estava para nascer. Na verdade, a julgar pelos sons que podiam ser ouvidos do quarto principal mesmo dali do corredor, sua mais nova alegria acabava de chegar ao mundo. Ele ouviu o choro de um bebé, o som da voz grave de Edward, e finalmente surgiram as palavras que tanto queria ouvir.

— Papai? Edward, onde está meu pai? Ele está aqui? — Bells perguntou, a voz ecoando para fora do quarto através da porta que Edward acabara de abrir. Ele cruzou o corredor em direção à sala de estar, onde o resto da família aguardava.

— Tenho algo para lhes mostrar — ele disse, os braços carregando um pequenino embrulho, o sorriso semelhante ao de um guerreiro presunçoso que vencera uma difícil batalha e recebia suas glórias.

— Uma menina? — Charlie perguntou esperançoso, erguendo-se do sofá. Edward assentiu, dando-lhe a resposta que tanto o agradou. — Posso segurá-la?

— Aqui está seu avô, pequenina — Edward disse suavemente, entregando a criança aos braços do avô. Do sofá, ao lado do avô, dois garotinhos dispararam para o quarto dos pais.

— Está tudo bem — Edward disse, vendo que Charlie os observava correrem em busca da mãe.

— Posso ver Isabella agora? — ele perguntou. Quando Edward assentiu, ele atravessou o pequeno corredor até o grande quarto nos fundos da casa.

Isabella estava acomodada na Cama, a cabeça apoiada em três travesseiros, um sorriso feliz nos lábios, os braços ocupados com os dois garotinhos que não podiam esperar mais para ver a mãe.

— Ela não é linda? — ela disse ao pai, os olhos na criança que ele carregava.

Não ficou surpresa quando Charlie respondeu com voz embargada:

— Mais linda que qualquer coisa que eu já tenha visto... Qual será o nome dela?

— Faith. — Sem qualquer explicação, com um belo sorriso no rosto, Isabella batizou a filha. E Charlie a compreendeu. O nome significava fé. Fora a fé que os levara tão longe naquela jornada, que os sustentara nos momentos de perigo, que os animara nas situações difíceis e que os encorajara a Caminharem com confiança em direção ao futuro.

— Faith. — A voz profunda de Edward repetiu o nome. — Faith Isabella — ele disse. — A primeira menina a nascer em nossa família, mas tenho esperanças de que não será a última.

Isabella ergueu os olhos cansados, encontrando forças para sorrir para o homem que amava.

— Não, não será a última — ela prometeu. Charlie devolveu o bebé à mãe e tirou os dois meninos da Cama.

— Vamos, rapazes — ele disse para as duas pequenas réplicas de Edward, que olhavam para o avô com admiração. — É hora de alimentar os cavalos. A mamãe precisa descansar.

Depois de alguns minutos, o médico declarou seu trabalho encerrado e, prometendo voltar em poucos dias, partiu da casa, deixando Edward sozinho com a esposa.

— Você é linda — ele disse, fazendo-a sorrir.

— Você sempre diz isso, Edward. Não me sinto nada bonita no momento. É muito solitário ficar nessa Cama. Acha que pode nos fazer um pouco de companhia?

E foi assim que adormeceram, mãe e pai com a pequena filha entre eles. O braço forte de Edward envolvia a cintura de Isabella, a vigilância cedendo espaço para o sono quando ele sentiu novamente a paz e a felicidade de estar com a mulher que amava.

Já havia quase escurecido quando Charlie fechou a porta do quarto, deixando que os três descansassem sozinhos. Cuidar dos garotos era um prazer, por isso Charlie Swam os alimentou e depois os colocou na Cama, mantendo-os quietos para garantir que os pais descansassem.

Então sentou no alpendre, observando as estrelas, admirando o brilho da lua sobre a propriedade. Propriedade que certamente era mais preciosa do que a que teria no Oregon. Pois ali estava a família que tanto desejara, a filha e o filho que cuidariam dele quando estivesse velho demais. E os netos que encheriam seus dias de alegria.

Dentro da casa, Isabella acordou assustada e foi tranquilizada com um beijo do homem que dormia a seu lado.

— Está tudo bem, doçura — ele sussurrou. — Seu pai colocou os meninos na Cama e agora está lá fora. Mas acho que nossa pequenina está acordando, certamente esperando que a mamãe a alimente.

Isabella abriu o vestido e acomodou a recém-nascida em seu colo, o nariz experimentando a fragrância da menina, um perfume que em breve desapareceria, mas que a enchia de amor pela criança indefesa.

Seu murmúrio era carinhoso, expressão de uma alegria que mal podia conter. O homem a seu lado sorria ao reconhecer o contentamento de sua voz, satisfeito em observar o semblante sereno da mulher que amava.

— Faith. — Uma única sílaba, uma palavra que encerrava novos votos para o futuro.


End file.
